Pretender
by Calypso94
Summary: Les nettoyeurs ont pourchassé Maggie et son frère Thomas alors qu'ils n'avaient que sept ans et les ont séparés de leur mère. Une femme au cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux bleus azur. Plus tard, elle veut savoir pourquoi en utilisant des capacités particulière
1. Chapter 1

Lorsqu'on est enfant, le monde semble si facile et en même temps si mystérieux…

Il n'y a que des rêves de magie et des moments partagés ceux qui nous entourent.

C'est ce que pensait à ce moment la petite Maggie qui tournait sur elle-même comme une ballerine sous la neige, les bras levés au ciel.

Dans ses yeux venaient se refléter des étoiles. Ses yeux d'un marron chocolat profond étaient assortis à ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en grandes boucles le long de ses petites épaules.

Son doux sourire joyeux charmait la lune et le ciel. Elle la baignait de lumière comme si elle voulait la protéger.

Maggie ! Maaaaa-giiiiiee, attrape !

La jeune fille eut le temps de se protéger le visage avec un de ses coudes mais la boule de neige vint s'écraser sur elle.

Son adversaire était un petit garçon, du même âge. Ses cheveux couleur ébène étaient courts. Et la lumière de la lune rendait ses grands yeux bleus encore plus clair qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

La petite fille sourit et se rua sur le garçon. Elle attrapa au passage un peu de neige et lui jeta puis s'empressa de se cacher lorsque celui-ci l'attaquait de nouveau.

Les rires des enfants résonnaient en échos au chant du vent qui faisait trembler les hauts sapins de la forêt enneigée.

Un bruit sourd, un simple coup, fit tremblait cette délicieuse peinture des fêtes de Noël.

Le tir du fusil, d'une arme.

Il s'ensuivit un second.

Les deux enfants s'immobilisèrent aussitôt.

Nina pensa aussitôt à sa mère.

Si le garçon était plus prudent, immobilisé par la peur, la petite elle était très téméraire.

Maggie ! cria t'il en courant après elle.

Mais la petite n'entendait plus le garçon qui l'appelait, elle courrait vers la maison et vers le bruit qui la guidait.

Le grillage qui menait au jardin était entrouvert. Ni une, ni deux elle s'y engouffra.

La fenêtre qui donnait sur leur petite maison était ouverte…et dans la maison il y avait plusieurs hommes avec une arme.

La petite se cacha derrière un buisson comme le lui avait souvent apprit sa mère.

Le garçon la suivit, effrayé.

Maggie, qui sont ces gens ? murmura t'il

Je ne sais pas, répondit elle

Maggie qu'est qu'on fait ?

Comment tu veux que je sache ?

Maggie…

Quoi ?!

J'ai peur…

Moi aussi.

Où est maman ?

Je ne sais pas.

La petite se pencha vers l'extrémité du buisson

Non Maggie, et s'ils te voyaient ?

Mais la petite n'écoutaient plus le garçon. Ses yeux perçants fixaient avec une attention particulière les visiteurs de sa maison.

Son petit cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle aperçue sa mère. Ses yeux étaient à la fois inquiets et fou de rage.

Dégages de ma maison et ramène tes chiens dans leurs niches où je te jure que tu passeras le quart d'heure le plus effroyable de ta vie

Donne nous ce que nous recherchons et ta maison seras comme neuve, je te le promets

Rêves toujours !

Maggie fixa d'un oeil attentif l'homme auquel parlait sa mère. Il avait sa taille, des cheveux coupés au carré et de petits yeux verts ou bleus. Dans un espèce de costard entrouvert, il avait à ses côtés une arme également. Malgré son sourire il avait un air froid et mauvais comme un serpent.

Papa m'a accordé mon retrait depuis la naissance de Maggie et Thomas ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vos affaires ! Alors pour la centième fois Lyle, dégages de ma maison …

L'homme ne semblait pas décider. Il sourit

Allons petite sœur calme toi. Nous ne leur ferons aucun mal, après tout ils font partis de la famille…et entre nous…quel honneur s'ils pouvaient servir le Centre dans un avenir prochain.

La jeune femme sortit immédiatement son arme et le pointa vers l'homme, le dénommé Lyle.

Maggie l'observa un instant. Elle connaissait sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle avait peur pour quelque chose et que quoi que cela puisse être, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa panique à ces hommes.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de colère.

Je te tuerais avant que ça n'arrive

Tu savais qu'un jour ça arriverai…tu le savais. Après tout…ils ont ça dans le sang…

Un coup de feu fut tiré. L'homme se recula et regarda la femme avec un air dégoûté.

Maggie ! cria le garçon

Tom tais….

Mais le petit criait maintenant car un homme au visage froid et qui semblait venu de l'enfer, au crâne chauve les fixaient et les pointaient du doigt à deux hommes en noirs qui courraient vers eux.

Un autre, était déjà prés d'eux et prenait Thomas par les épaules. Il essayait d'attraper Maggie.

C'est le garçon que nous voulons ! C'est lui qu'il nous faut…dit la petite voix presque enrhumé de l'homme au crâne chauve.

Laissez moi ! hurla le garçon qui se débattait.

Maggie, armée de courage, s'empara d'une branche trop lourde pour ses petits bras de sept ans et avec toute la force qui lui restait frappa un grand coup dans les genoux et dans le ventre de l'homme qui lâcha le garçon avec des cris de douleur.

Elle prit la main de Thomas et courut pour échapper aux hommes. Son regard traversa celui de sa mère…

Maman ! hurla t'elle inquiète

La jeune femme oublia les hommes, oublia son frère. Il n'y avait que ses enfants à protéger, que leur liberté…

Enfuie toi Maggie ! Enfuie toi avec Thomas

La petite ravala sa salive et fixa sa mère. Elle avait comprit. Compris que leurs chemins devaient se séparer. Pour longtemps. Peut être même pour toujours…

Attrapez les ! hurla Lyle, attrapez les tous les deux

Mais lorsque deux des hommes en costard noir s'approchèrent des enfants, la jeune femme tira vers eux et ne les loupa pas. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre.

Lyla voulut l'arrêter mais, la jeune femme, nommée Miss Parker lui tira dans la jambe sans remord. Il tomba a terre sous le coup de la surprise.

Court Maggie ! hurla t'elle

Maman ! hurla Thomas dont les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues

Maggie regardait sa mère. Ses yeux brillaient également. Mais elle lisait sans mal la détresse qu'elle éprouvait. Depuis qu'elle était très jeune, elle lui avait commandé de se sauver si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit d'étrange, si jamais elle le lui ordonnait.

De se sauver sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demander pourquoi, sa mère lui avait simplement dit que des gens mal intentionné voudraient les prendre à elle, et les priver à jamais de la lumière du jour…et qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de les voir livrés à eux.

Maggie…

La petite fit un énorme effort pour ravaler sa peine et tourner la tête vers la forêt derrière.

Elle s'efforçait de garder imprimer, dans sa tête, l'image de sa mère.

Avec son frère Thomas, elle courrait dans la forêt, fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendait un coup de feu, ou des cris…y compris ceux de sa mère.

Tels des chiens enragés, les hommes, les nettoyeurs, étaient à la poursuite des enfants.

Mais Maggie connaissait tous les tours, toutes les sorties de la forêt. Elle exploitait tout ce qu'elle avait appris y compris le vent qui envoyait des brises glacées de celle qui vous brûle les yeux et vous trouble la vision.

Elle se débrouillait pour orienter les nettoyeurs et les faire tourner en rond. L'homme, Lyle parvint pourtant à les rattraper.

Il les regardaient avec un sourire, arme en main, et les tenaient en joue devant la rivière.

Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de moi, je ne vous ferai aucun mal

Thomas pleurait silencieusement et s'agrippait à sa sœur. Lyle fut un instant frappé par le regard noir de la petite. Il avait quelque chose de fascinant, de sauvage, et de façon désagréable, quelque chose de familier…

Maggie, on est fichu murmura le petit garçon

N'ais pas peur Tom, je serais toujours prés de toi

Que c'est touchant, se moqua Lyle, soit réaliste ma petite vous ne vous en sortirai pas.

Maggie jeta un œil sur la glace et se recula à mesure que l'homme avançait.

Thomas…dit il doucement, si tu viens avec moi, nous te traiterons comme un roi, et tu auras ta maman, elle sera en vie

Maggie…

Non ! dit fermement la petite, maman nous a dit de nous enfuir Thomas !

Ne dis pas de sottise ! s'énerva Lyle, tu es piégée. Alors soit tu viens de toi-même, soit je serai contraint de te faire du mal. Mais mes supérieurs risque de ne pas apprécier…

Maggie eut un petit sourire. Un sourire qui glaça Lyle. Et ce ne fut pas à cause du froid.

Une brise détourna le regard de l'homme et la petite en profita pour aggriper son frère et courir sur la glace le plus rapidement possible.

Suis moi ! criait elle à son frère, fais ce que je fais !

Lyle tirait de part et d'autre de la glace. Thomas se débrouillait bien mais un coup atteignit son pied et il s'enfonça dans la glace.

Maggie !

La petite se retourna. Elle valsa avec difficultés sur les blocs de glaces qui se détachaient sous son passage et agrippa de justesse la main de son frère. Malgré les tirs de Lyle, ils parvinrent à atteindre l'autre rive.

Thomas s'était évanoui. Maggie se fixait Lyle d'un œil mauvais et fiè était morte de fatigue, haletante, au côté de son frère allongé. Lyle savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu la partie. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Ces enfants étaient bien trop importants !

Il visa la petite. La moins importante des deux. L'un suffirait, se disait il, en plus il serait parfait comme appât. Sa chère fille morte, sa sœur serait abattue.

Mais un coup de fusil. Un fusil de chasse retentit au côté de Maggie.

Un homme imposant tirait en l'air en fixant Lyle. Il était prêt à tirer sur quiconque mettrait en joue ces enfants.

Lyle recula et partit finalement.

Petite, petite c'est finie, murmura l'homme d'une voix bourrue

Maggie vit sa vision se brouiller et perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : 

Cling. Cling. Cling.

Ce fut avec peine que Maggie r'ouvrit les yeux. L'écran de son ordinateur affichait une liste de cinquante pages au moins de toutes les femmes qui correspondait à la description vague qu'elle avait de sa mère.

Elle soupira. Quelle heure était il ?

Tournant la tête vers son réveil, elle y vit afficher 6 :30 AM.

Elle était morte de fatigue. Mais peu importe. Elle voulait continuer.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ce souvenir l'avait hanté.

Malgré les nombreux psychiatres où l'avaient envoyé ses parents adoptifs, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais résolue à oublier cette histoire…

Elle l'avait même dessiné… cette image de sa mère qu'elle s'était photographiée à jamais.

Ses yeux, son sourire…

C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle.

Hello petite sœur ! dit soudain une voix familière

Thomas qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…et puis je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter bon anniversaire !

Maggie sourit.

Bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

En bon jumeau, Maggie et Thomas ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Même après leur fuite. Ils étaient rester ensembles, et avaient tout fait pour être dans la même famille.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, dit il en apercevant l'écran de sa sœur

Maggie chercha à effacer l'image mais il était trop tard. Son frère soupira.

Je paris que tu n'as pas fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de ces maudites recherches…

Cette réflexion agaça la jeune femme.

Ces maudites recherches servent à savoir où se trouve maman

Mais maman est en bas Maggie

Tom je te parle de notre mère ! Celle qui nous a mis au monde. L'aurait déjà tu oublier ?

Elle est morte Maggie ! Elle nous a sauvé mais elle est morte ! C'est Stacey et John nos parents désormais. C'est eux qui nous élevés, nous ont donner tout leur amour…n'est ce pas ça des parents ?

Mais elle ne nous a pas abandonné Thomas.

Maggie elle est morte !

Non !! s'énerva la jeune femme, je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, et quoi que tu me dises ne me fera changer d'avis…

Maggie se leva et passa rapidement devant son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Il regarda sa sœur ranger ses papiers dans sa boîte dédiée au passé et à leur fuite.

Elle était déterminée mais ses yeux reflétaient la fatigue de longues nuits d'insomnies. Elle en délaissé presque ses études. Cela ne lui posait cependant aucun problème. Lorsque ses parents l'a rappelait à l'ordre et qu'elle travaillait, ses résultats étaient si excellents qu'elle fut abordé par plusieurs grandes écoles d'ingénieurs, de sociale ou encore d'art. Et cela faisait voilà deux ans qu'elle allait d'études en études, délaissant les unes pour les autres qu'elle abandonnerait juste après. De toute façon aucune porte ne se refermait devant elle…

Thomas n'était pas jaloux de sa sœur, mais il aurait aimer que quelques portes ne lui fussent ouvertes pour qu'elle travail et se batte…et oublis le passé.

Maggie était une jeune femme plutôt élancée et fine. Son visage était fin et ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés en un carré. Elle avait de grands yeux de chats marron chocolat.

Sa peau pâle faisait resplendir la finesse de sa bouche.

Thomas lui était un jeune homme grand et bien bâti. Il avait un visage plutôt allongé et des cheveux noirs couleur ébène. Tantôt très court, tantôt en bataille il changeait de coupe de cheveux comme de chemise. Il se faisait souvent remarquer par les filles pour le bleu de ses yeux qui changeait avec la lumière. Très clair et fins comme un faucon.

Si Maggie vivait dans le passé, Tom quant à lui voulait à tout prix fuir ce passé pour vivre dans le présent.

Comme sa sœur, il avait de nombreuses qualités qui lui valaient les encouragements de ses professeurs et le bonheur de ses parents.

Il comprenait les choses assez rapidement. Il était doté d'une exceptionnelle sensibilité…il sentait les choses venir.

Malgré les nombreuses demandes de divers endroits, Thomas s'était dirigé vers la psychologie. D'abord en tant que civil, puis vers le judiciaire.

Parfois il demandait l'avis de sa sœur. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque adolescents, ils jouaient aux enquêteurs. C'était la hantise de leurs parents le jour de Noël. Ils se mettaient alors à deux pour découvrir où étaient les cadeaux. Si bien que depuis, chaque soir de Noël, leurs parents donnait les cadeaux à une tiers personne qui ne venaient jamais avant le fameux soir afin que les enfants ne puissent avoir aucun soupçons de la cachette des cadeaux.

Maggie s'il te plait écoute moi…dit il d'un ton calme et doux

Laisse moi Tom, n'essaye pas de m'embobiner

Maggie…

Dégages ta main je te dis !

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi…

Encore ces cauchemars ?

Ils ne me quitteront pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui est arrivé à maman…

Maggie…

Même si elle est morte Tom, tu n'aimerais pas savoir pourquoi ? Qui était ces hommes ? L'un d'eux, celui qui a voulu nous assassiner l'a appeler petite sœur. Il fait parti de notre famille ? Qu'est ce qu'ils recherchaient ?

Je ne pense pas quoi qu'ils sont, ils soient impliqués dans une petite affaire Maggie. Tu veux vraiment mettre en danger Stacey et John ?

Je t'en prie ne me dis pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne tentes rien je ne te croirais pas

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Tom ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait des enquêtes sans se faire remarquer. A chaque fois ils ne nous ont pas grillé. Stacey et John ne risquent rien.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu Maggie.

Je sais…Tom j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Thomas soupira.

Bien. Voilà le dilemme. Si tu passes une journée, notre anniversaire, sans penser à cette histoire, en t'amusant et en vivant dans le présent alors je t'aiderai à retrouver maman…

J'accepte, dit elle avec un sourire.

Le sourire franc de sa sœur fit un réel plaisir à Thomas. Réconciliés ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur parents au salon. Ils les accueillirent avec un grand sourire et quelques toasts et du bacon.

Ses parents les emmenèrent tous les deux dans un grand restaurant très réputé. La gastronomie y était très bonne et les cuisiniers sortaient de grandes écoles. Les décors étaient somptueux. Les plats préparés avec une grande finesse.

Thomas et Maggie n'avaient pas cessé de recevoir des appels de leurs amis. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Ils avaient tout deux vingt ans. Ce que fit remarquer Stacey à un serveur qui sourit et dit :

Vingt ans c'est une date !

Maggie oublia complètement l'histoire de son passé. Ce fut comme un répit. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rit depuis bien longtemps.

Oh tiens ils se son trompés de plat, fit remarquer John

Tu es sur ? demanda Thomas, c'est étrange

Oui je suis sur. Bah il y a du monde, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Maggie que fais tu ?

Je vais aller leur demander de changer ton plat

Non laisse va ça ne fais rien

Je n'ai pas l'intention de les engueuler je veux juste leur demander s'ils peuvent te changer ton plat papa

Bien si tu veux.

Maggie se leva avec grâce et traversa le restaurant avec beaucoup de classe qui lui valait des détours de regards. Elle s'habillait simplement pourtant.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'accueil. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle décida alors d'aller en cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta un instant plantée.

Mademoiselle qu'est ce que vous faites là ! s'énerva un des restaurateurs

Ce petit cri suraigu détourna l'espace d'un instant l'attention des cuisiniers vers elle. Elle en fut assez gênée. Elle adressa un grand sourire chaleureux à son interlocuteur et dit :

Pardonnez moi. Je voulais simplement signaler qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans le plat de mon père. Comme il n'y avait personne j'ai penser que…

Il ne peut y avoir eu d'erreur. Vous avez mal commandé. Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

La jeune femme changea de regard. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Elle croisa ses bras et regarda d'un air glacé l'homme qui lui parlait :

Il y a quatre personnes à cette table où est situé mon père qui ont entendu ce qu'il avait commander et ce qu'on lui a servit n'est pas ce qu'il a demander. Mon père n'a pas fait d'erreur, espèce d'idiot, assumez et faites votre boulot. Nous sommes des clients je vous rappelle. Suis-je assez claire ?

Maggie n'aimez pas s'énervée. Voilà ce que ça donnait. Thomas était froid et direct lorsqu'il était très énervé mais il se contrôlait assez bien.

Calmez vous Max, dit une voix plus grave mais chaleureuse. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver comme ça après tout.

Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Je suis toujours votre supérieur.

Mais vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre auprès du patron. Je pense que ma version des faits le convaincra plus que vous. Dit il en gardant toujours un sourire enfantin.

Le petit homme partit furieux et ruminant. Maggie se détendit et regarda son nouvel interlocuteur. C'était un homme qui avait a peu prés la même taille que Thomas. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Une cinquantaine. Entre 50 et 55 ans.

Malgré les quelques traces de son âge, il avait gardé des traces de jeunesse. Notamment dans son regard.

Ce fut cela qui choqua la jeune femme. Ce regard. Elle eut l'impression d'y voir son propre reflet.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu un regard qui ressemblait autant au sien. La même couleur, parfaitement identique. Le même marron chocolat. La même couleur de cheveux, un peu plus pâle du fait de l'âge. Et le même air calme et doux que son frère Thomas. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des illusions ou bien ? Il lui semblait pourtant que cet homme avait a peu prés la même tête que son frère.

Il parut aussi étonné qu'elle lorsqu'il la dévisagea. Il ne dit rien. Mais elle savait qu'il était surprit. Qu'elle lui rappelait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Excusez moi, est ce que…est ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda Maggie

Je ne crois pas…mais on s'est peut être vu quelque pars

Votre visage m'est familier, dit franchement la jeune femme

Comment vous vous appelez ?

Margarette mais tous le monde m'appelle Maggie.

Enchanté.

Et…vous vous appelez comment ?

Jarod.

Enchantée. Je suis désolé d'avoir provoquée toutes cette pagaille mais mon père à commander un plat et ce n'est pas celui qu'on lui a donné. Vous savez ici ce n'est pas comme si on était au petit bistrot du coin. On ne peut pas dire qu'on puisse prendre n'importe quel plat et…

Je comprends. On va vous arranger ça, dit il avec un sourire.

Maggie allait partir assez troubler par ces similitudes. Mais bon puisqu'il ne semblait pas la reconnaître non plus. Et si ?

La jeune fille se pétrifia un instant. Comme un flash elle se rappelait très bien de ce visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle l'avait vu, il y a bien longtemps

Flash Back : 

La petite Maggie, âgée de sept ans, à la vue brouillée. Petit à petit elle voit de mieux en mieux.

Elle a mal. Ses jambes sont paralysées par le froid qui la brûle. Mais elle s'inquiète aussi. Où est elle ? Et où est son frère ?

Elle a peur. Elle a mal. Elle est triste.

Elle entend des voix autours d'elle. Un bruit de moteur aussi.

Elle tourne la tête, tente de se relever, mais ses jambes lui font encore mal.

Par la fenêtre, elle voit une ambulance.

Maggie se rappelle de brefs souvenirs comme le salon décoré dans le style des vieux chalets. La chaleur du feu qui s'émane de la cheminée qui n'est pas loin.

Mais où est son frère ?

Elle est réveillée, dit une femme

C'était une petite femme assez âgée, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux pétillants et chaleureux. Elle avait une petite robe bleue derrière un tablier délavé. L'homme qu'avait vu Maggie et qui l'avait sauvée, était plus jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune. Ce devait être son fils.

A côté d'eux se trouvait un autre homme. Plus mince que le premier mais costaud quand même, il devait avoir la trentaine. Il avait un blouson sur lequel était inscrit emergency.

Il s'occupait d'un petit garçon encore endormi. En reconnaissant son frère, Maggie en oublia la douleur et même le fait que ses jambes avaient encore du mal à tenir debout. Elle voulut sortir du canapé et tomba par terre.

…attirant ainsi toute les attentions.

Oh ma pauvre chérie ! se précipita la vieille femme

Ils accoururent tous pour l'aider à se remettre sur le canapé. Quand ce fut fini, on tenta de la calmer mais l'enfant se débattait.

Comment va mon frère ! Je veux voir mon frère ! Laissez moi !

Tout vas bien, tout va bien, ton frère va bien. Lui dit l'homme des urgences

Je veux le voir.

Dés que tu tiendras en place je te promets que tu pourras le voir.

Maggie se calma devant le visage sincère de l'homme.

Tu es sécurité ici ma chérie, dit la femme, en sécurité.

Dis moi, est ce que tu peux me dire ton nom ?

Elle s'appelle Maggie, dit la femme

L'homme regarda un instant la vieille femme.

Je connaissais sa mère. Une belle femme. Elle était gentille mais un peu distante.

L'homme regarda de nouveau Maggie.

Maggie, est ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La petite tremblait encore. Et une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Tu peux me raconter ? demanda t il

Ils ont emmener maman, hurla t'elle presque paniquée, ils ont enlever maman. Et y'avait des hommes partout. Ils voulaient nous emmener. Ils voulaient emporter Thomas alors je les ai frappé. Maman nous a dit de nous enfuir. Ils ont voulus nous en empêcher alors elle a tiré. Mais je l'ai plus vus. Vous savez où elle est ?

Je suis désolé Maggie, je n'en sais rien. Mais je te promets de retrouver ta mère. Calme toi. Calme toi.

La petite fixa l'homme qui en fut troublé un instant, puis se ressaisit. Elle se calma et s'allongea.

Elle entendit ensuite la petite dame et l'homme discuter avec l'ambulancier. Elle ne saisit pas tout de ce qu'ils disaient mais elle entendit une chose.

N'hésitez pas s'il y a le moindre problème

Très bien, merci d'être venu si vite, Jarod.

Fin du flash back

Maggie se retourna. Elle fixa l'homme. Mais… ? C'était impossible.

Ca ne pouvait être le même homme !

Excusez moi, dit elle, vous êtes sure…qu'on ne sait pas déjà vu ?

Non ça ne me dit rien. Vous si ?

Il me semble que …oui. Depuis combien de temps travaillez vous ici ?

En fait je viens d'avoir le poste. Dit il avec un sourire, c'est une occasion en or.

Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous cuisinier ?

Oh moins cinq ans. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Rien….enfin. Pardonnez moi mon indiscrétion, mais je suis sur que je vous ai vu en ambulancier.

Il y eut un moment de silence où il fixa Maggie. Puis il dit :

C'est possible. J'ai travaillé à l'hôpital avant de me diriger vers les cuisines.

Donc c'était vous !

Moi ?

Oui ! Vous m'avez soigné. Moi et mon frère Thomas. Dans ce chalet. J'avais à peine sept ans. C'était vous ! dit elle avec un sourire.

En revanche, son sourire à lui disparut. Bien au contraire, il sembla à Maggie qu'il pâlit.

Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Bien sur que si ! Vous m'avez sauver moi et mon frère Thomas, dit elle en le suivant, j'avais sept ans, on nous poursuivait et ma mère s'est fait probablement kidnapper par ces hommes. Vous avez dit que vous la retrouveriez.

Vous devez confondre avec un autre homme.

Non ! Je ne confonds pas. J'ai une excellente mémoire. En revanche vous…vous savez …vous cachez quelque chose.

Maggie vous devez vous tromper de personne. Dit il plus bas en la fixant

Mais la jeune femme ne laissa pas impressionnée si facilement.

Vous savez très bien que non ! Vous étiez ce Jarod qui nous a sauvé cette nuit là. Et vous savez quelque chose sur ma mère.

Je ne sais absolument rien Maggie je suis désolé pour votre mère. Si nous nous sommes rencontrés, mieux vaudrait oublier. Croyez moi, ça serait mieux pour vous.

Il s'éloignait. Sauf qu'il était loin de se douter d'à qui il avait affaire.

Il y avait des hommes en costard noir qui tiraient qui voulaient nous emmener quitte à nous tuer ! dit Maggie qui le suivait et qui parlait de plus en plus vite, il y en avait deux qui dirigeaient. L'un était chauve avec un espèce de truc dans le nez. Il a voulu capturer mon frère.

Il continua de marcher lui tournant le dos. Mais sa démarche fut légèrement interrompue.

Ces hommes nous auraient abattus si l'homme au chalet ne nous avait pas sauvé. Il s'appelait Lyle d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Ma mère le connaissait. Je vous en pris ! Vous aviez dit que vous la retrouveriez ! Toutes les nuits je revois cette scène. Et je sais, je sais que vous êtes ce même ambulancier. S'il vous plait !

Jarod s'était interrompus au moment même où Maggie avait prononçai le nom du frère de sa vieille ennemie. Non seulement cette petite l'avait reconnu. Il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Mais apparemment le centre lui-même était impliqué. Et pour changer, il était impliqué dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Dans la vie de cette jeune femme de 20 ans.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait que recherchait le Centre ? Elle et son frère.

Ce qui l'avait frappé au premier regard, fut son visage.

Elle était belle certes, mais d'une beauté qui lui était familière. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Une façon de parler, de se tenir.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune femme, qu'il connaissait.

Ecoutez si c'est bien ce que je pense, murmura t'il, vous avez du soucis à vous faire. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et oublier cette histoire.

Mon frère à passer treize ans à essayer de me faire lâcher prise. Pourquoi croyez vous que vous y parviendrai, Jarod ?

Ca y est ! Il savait pertinemment qui elle lui rappelait. C'était une coïncidence, forcément.

Cela devait provenir de la coupe de cheveux et d'un visage légèrement similaire.

Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Pas qu'il y ait compter d'ailleurs…

Vous y serez obliger…il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais dans les circonstances…pas ce que je ne vous aiderai pas.

Et ainsi il s'éloigna. Maggie resta bouche bée.

Elle retourna à sa table sans mot dire en cachant tout de cette entrevue.

Mais sa décision était prise.

Ce soir, elle partirait et retournerai sur les lieux de sa fuite.

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre vos impressions. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour ce commentaire encourageant. Il y a deux fics qu'il faut que je finisse d'où la lenteur de l'avancée de cette histoire. En parallèle il y a également le bac qui approche._

_Cependant je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir si vous suivez cette histoire et essayer de ne pas la bâcler._

_Désolé donc d'avance pour le rythme lent de l'histoire…_

**Chapitre 3 : **

La maison n'avait pas changée depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée ce soir là. Hormis quelques vitres brisées et des restes de banderoles jaunes, depuis longtemps abandonnées.

Maggie déambulait, seule, sur la terrasse, observant tout et n'importe quoi…

C'était une technique que lui avait enseigner son frère, le moindre objet, le moindre détail peut ramener à la surface un indice clef.

Mais rien. Elle ne se rappelait de rien si ce n'est le fantôme de la petite fille brune qui s'enfuyait…

Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la voix de sa mère.

Comme elle, cet endroit était mort.

Il ne faisait que lui remémorer un passé douloureux. Des images brèves.

Chez Stacey et John, Thomas et elle étaient passés par deux familles d'accueil…

L'une les avaient conduit quelque pars, dans un endroit, un grand bâtiment étrange pour soit disant faire passer à Thomas un test de mis à niveau pour un école. Mais le petit garçon, paniqué, avait voulu fuir.

Maggie n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait vu là bas. Chaque fois qu'elle lui en parlait il s'énervait et déviait la conversation.

Leur seconde famille d'accueil, avait eu vent que la précédente famille avait été assassinée mystérieusement. Ils n'avaient voulus courir aucun risque…

Stacey et John habitaient à l'opposé de cette dernière. A 8 ans, Thomas et Maggie avaient enfin une vraie famille.

Il y a cinq ans, ceux-ci avaient déménagés non loin de l'origine de leurs fuites.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit n'avaient jamais quittés Maggie, mais c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait décidée de rechercher pourquoi ils avaient dù fuir. Elle n'avait jamais osé revenir ici, déstabilisée par une barrière psychologique.

Mais la journée d'hier lui avait redonné une force de conviction. Elle lui avait rappelé des détails qui pouvaient être important. Dont celui de ce fameux ambulancier cuisinier nommé Jarod.

Ces voisins connaissaient leur mère, et ils connaissaient également cet homme…

* * *

Leur maison n'avait pas changée depuis ces 13 années. Maggie hésita, puis frappa. Le rideau de la porte bougea et elle aperçut un mouvement. Un bruit de clef qu'on tournait. Un homme d'une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années lui ouvrit. Son air lui était familier…

Oui que voulez vous ?

Pardonnez moi…vous vous souvenez de moi ?

L'homme la regarda étrangement.

Je devrais ?

Euh…non…je…

Que s'était elle imaginée ? Cela faisait 13 ans que Maggie était partie et elle n'était restée qu'une semaine ici. Qu'il allait la reconnaître immédiatement ? Si tenter qu'il se souvienne d'elle…

Elle ferma les yeux et se reprit.

Je m'appelle Maggie. Maggie Stanford. Je suis déjà venue ici. Vous m'avez recueillie vous et votre femme quand j'étais petite…

Ca ne me dit absolument rien, désolé…

Il commençait à partir lorsque Maggie s'approcha pour le rattraper

J'avais 7 ans Monsieur, j'habitais dans la maison d'en face, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez

Ma femme est morte avec ma fille il y a plus de 30 ans mademoiselle…je pense que vous devez faire erreur

Plus de 30 ans ?! Mais Maggie l'avait pourtant vu il y a 13 ans ! Pourtant elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper. Certaine ? Son frère lui aurait dit que les souvenirs peuvent nous jouer des tours. Un petit sentiment de colère l'envahie à cette pensée. Elle adorait son frère mais son obsession à vouloir oublier le passé l'exaspérait. Non elle ne se trompait pas ! Il mentait surement. Pourquoi ? Ca c'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir !

Maggie retint la porte avec son pied.

Vous m'avez sauver moi et mon frère cet hivers là. Vous avez empêcher qu'un homme ne m'abatte. Ma mère est restée là bas, des hommes nous poursuivaient. Je me rappelle de l'endroit tout comme je me rappelle du visage de l'homme qui nous visait avec son arme ! Une famille a été abattue par notre faute ! Je ne me trompe pas croyez moi.

L'entêtement de la jeune femme agacé Marc qui voulait fermer la porte et reprendre son activité. Seul dans son petit paradis. Mais les paroles de Maggie le saisir. Il s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement vers la jeune fille. Il la dévisagea et il eut soudain très froid malgré la tiédeur de l'automne.

Mon dieu…alors c'était vous cette petite fille brune ?

Je vous en prie, répéta Maggie, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez encore une fois…

Marc était nerveux. Plus Maggie parlait, plus il la reconnaissait. Mais elle représentait les premiers nuages d'une énorme tempêtes.

Vous ne devriez pas être là…croyez moi…laissez les souvenirs où ils sont…

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, en jetant un regard aux alentours, soucieux. Depuis quatre ans, il se méfiait.

Maggie fut choquée mais suspicieuse. Cet homme quoi qu'il sache cachait quelque chose de capital. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il savait des choses primordiales sur son passé. Et ces choses il ne lui les dirait pas. Elle sentait qu'il craignait quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.

Mais peut lui importait ! Elle voulait des réponses et elle ne repartirait pas tant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas.

Je ne mourrais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ici il y a 13 ans ! Croyez moi, je ne changerai pas aussi vite d'avis !

Il l'a regarda et sourit. Ses yeux, il les connaissait bien. En revanche ce regard, il le connaissait tout autant mais pour une autre personne. Ce mélange des deux était assez troublant.

Il hésita. Regarda de nouveau en arrière et plissa un instant les yeux …

Entrez, dit il tout en regardant dehors

La maison n'avait pas changée. Elle se rappelait de quelques odeurs, du bois, du bruit des oiseaux, de l'horloge, de la chaleur du feu de cheminée, du parfum de la petite dame…du rire de son frère alors qu'elle ruminait à savoir qui les avait poursuivit. Le regard de l'homme que sa mère avait nommé Lyle gravé dans la mémoire.

Mais là aussi, il y avait quelque chose de mort…

Un cadre attira son attention. C'était une belle femme entourée de ses deux enfants : eux.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'elle, mais elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus belle que dans ses rêves. Le visage inquiet de sa mère lui ordonnant de s'enfuir lui apparut comme un flash. Ses traits, troubles dans ses rêves, étaient très nets à présent. Maggie pâlit et trembla un peu. Dans son cœur une tendresse l'envahissait.

Une autre photo attira son attention. Celle d'un homme : celle de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré hier. Il apparaissait sur plusieurs photos… entouré de la famille, ou …avec sa mère.

Mais qui étaient ils ? Ses grands parents ?

Votre mère était une très belle femme

La voix de Marc fit sursauter Maggie. Elle sourit et s'assied. Lui en face d'elle, l'examinait.

C'est drôle…vous lui ressemblez moins que ce j'aurais penser

(sourire) comment dois je le prendre ?

L'homme sourit.

Bien. Je voulais simplement dire que vous n'aviez pas du tout le même regard.

Elle le fixa.

Son regard était froid et disant, mystérieux, sure d'elle. Comme un animal sauvage qui sortait les griffes au premier mauvais geste. Le votre est différent…plus pétillant, enfantin…quoique…il y a par moment des similitudes entre vous et elle…vous êtes vraiment troublante.

Maggie rougit malgré elle. Elle sourit en pensant à sa mère. Elle aurait aimé la connaître.

Comment était elle ?

Le visage de Maggie avait une très nette ressemblance avec la mère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir quelque chose ou de se faire comprendre. Là s'arrêtait la ressemblance.

C'était une femme distante au premier abord. Marquée par un passé. Elle s'est adoucie dans notre famille mais elle était quand même un peu froide et sarcastique. C'était une carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Elle s'interdisait d'aimer, de se montrer indulgente ou de se laisser aimer. En partie à cause de son passé…

C'est-à-dire ?

De ce que je me rappelle, elle avait perdu nombreux de ceux qu'elle avait aimer…vous et votre frère étiez ces cadeaux. Elle se voyait en Thomas, disait elle, mais vous…

Il eut un sourire

Vous elle vous appelez son petit rayon de soleil. Vous avez toujours été la petite fille têtue de la famille. Vos yeux étaient doux et vous étiez toujours curieuse de tout surtout des étrangers. Vous courriez souvent et vous jetiez dans ses bras pour vous faire pardonner. Elle s'énervait car vous maîtrisiez mieux que Thomas l'art et la manière de la faire craquer pour vous pardonner. Elle disait souvent que vous l'aviez sauver…

Sauver ? Mais de quoi ?

Comme je vous le disais, votre mère était une femme très mystérieuse. Elle semblait fuir sans cesse…C'était sur pour elle de se laisser aimer. Mais vous et votre frère elle vous aimait plus que sa propre vie…je crois qu'avant vous, elle n'avez pas de raison de vivre.

Vous l'avez bien connue à ce que je vois …

Il sourit rêveur.

Oh oui…

Elle vous plaisait ?

Oui, répondit il franchement, j'avais perdu ma femme il y a une dizaine d'années lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Elle m'attirait. Je me laissais faire. Pas elle. Elle me forçait à ne pas me laisser abattre. Et a me faire respecter. Nous, nous lui apprenions l'amour…elle m'a confiée qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir enfin une vraie famille

Monsieur, vous avez connu ma mère avant…ou après notre naissance ?

Marc sourit. Il devinait l'interrogation de Maggie. Il aurait aimer mais il savait hélas qu'il en était tout autre.

Vous pouvez m'appeler Marc. Oui j'étais amoureux de votre mère. Et elle l'avait compris. Mais elle me voyait plus comme un frère, un ami. Elle, elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Mais s'en défendait. Lorsqu'elle un jour j'ai voulus l'embrasser, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas mon image que je voyais dans ses yeux…

Maggie ne savait pas si elle devait compatir ou non. Aimer une personne et voir que ce n'est pas réciproque est dur. Mais il s'agissait peut être de son père dont il parlait…

Savez vous qui est mon père ?

…Non…

La femme et l'homme qui m'ont recueillis, vous savez s'ils savent qui est mon père ?

Ce sont mes parents. Ils sont morts il y a quatre ans.

Maggie ressentit une vague de froid l'envahir.

Je suis désolé

A vrai dire…j'aurais aimé qu'ils puissent vous voir. Ils me répétaient que ce jour viendrait et qu'il faudrait vous protéger…

Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

Je l'ignore. Ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de me le dire.

Maggie soupira.

Ils parlaient d'un Centre

Un Centre ?

La jeune femme réentendait la phrase de cet homme, Lyle. Il parlait d'un service au Centre. Et sa première famille d'adoption parlait d'un endroit semblable.

Oui, je ne sais rien d'autre…

Maggie avait le cœur qui battait. C'était une piste. Tant de coïncidences n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard.

Il a réagi presque comme vous…

Qui ?

Un ami qui enquêtait sur la disparition de votre mère qu'il connaissait…

Est-ce que c'était un ambulancier nommé Jarod ?

Oui. Un type étrange. Le contraire de votre mère. C'est grâce à lui, en parti que j'ai pus connaître votre mère

Pardon ?

Ils ne s'aimaient pas trop. Ils étaient ce que je pourrais appeler chiens et chats. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré il n'était pas ambulancier. Il a permis l'enquête oublier sur un crime lié à notre famille. Il s'était présenter comme un journaliste. Lorsqu'il l'a vu arriver il a tenter de s'enfuir. Elle le poursuivait sortant d'une belle voiture noir et l'appelait par son prénom arme en main. Je me suis dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec la sécurité… (sourire) elle m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas exactement le cas.

Que voulez vous dire ?

Je suis désolé c'est trop dangereux

Ma mère est probablement morte, on a essayer de nous abattre et une famille est morte à cause de nous, je pense que savoir que c'est dangereu mais je ne laisserai pas des personnes m'empêcher de savoir la vérité juste à cause d'un danger.

Ces gens là ne rigole pas

Maggie était énervée. Il lui avait mentit ! Il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui avait dit.

Que savez vous sur ce Centre ?

Rien

Vous mentez !

Non ! Du moins pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout le monde le fuyait. Votre mère et cet homme, mes parents, tous disaient que c'était très dangereux et qu'il y avait des hommes là bas qui étaient prêts à tout

Où ça ?

Je ne sais pas ! Vous m'avez demander des informations sur votre mère je vous les donne.

Ma mère était liée à cet endroit ?

En partie. Elle semblait y avoir travailler…

Maggie ouvrait de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Sa mère avait un passé là bas. Elle le fuyait. Pourquoi ? Etait ce eux qui l'avaient tués ? Pour quelle raison…

Marc s'en voulait d'en avoir trop dit

Ecoutez j'ai jurer de vous protéger, ce n'est pas pour mettre dans la gueule du loup

Mais en quoi est ce si dangereux ? Qui sont ils ?

Je n'en sais rien nom d'un chien !! Ils n'étaient pas nets ! Votre mère vous cachait d'eux croyez vous vraiment qu'elle aurait aimer que vous vous jetiez dans leurs bras ?

Vous réagissez comme mon frère ! Lui préfère oubliez le passé pour ne pas voir la réalité en face !

Et bien votre frère est plus censé que vous !

Maggie ravala sa salive. Il avait marqué un point. L'argument du sacrifice de sa mère pour la protéger l'avait touchée.

Que s'est il passé après ? Il s'est enfui ?

Non. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'a attraper. Une tempête de neige les a bloqués tous deux pendant les fêtes de Noel. Ils ont du rester avec nous et s'entendre…A l'évidence ils se connaissaient bien

Etaient ils amoureux ?

Ma mère en était convaincue

Et vous ?

J'aurais préféré que non…et je les ai toujours vu distants l'un de l'autre, à se disputer ou à se parler avec ironie. Mais il y a eu un accident…qui l'a conduit à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle est venu pour le voir, il n'était plus là…

Mort ?

J'y ai cru. Pas elle. Elle était certaine qu'il était parti à tout jamais…

Mort ? répéta t'elle

Je veux dire sur terre. Sauf qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Il l'avait abandonné. J'ai sentie que ça la faisait souffrir. Elle n'en s'en ai jamais remise, jusqu'à votre naissance. Elle n'est jamais repartie. Elle ne voulait plus de son ancienne vie…

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

Marc, est ce que vous vous souvenez de quelques chose d'étrange ?

Non…ou bien…

Il croisa le regard de Maggie. Ce même regard qui lui était familier. Il était coutume d'attribuer aux enfants le regard familier des parents bien qu'en fait ça ne relevait que d'un état physique, la couleur des yeux, des cheveux…sans même qu'il y ait un lien de parenté.

Mais même inconsciemment, son regard lui rappelait celui de son ami.

…si, soupira t'il. Une chose une fois m'a vraiment choqué

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Un jour….lorsque votre frère avait 4 ou 5 ans, votre mère était inquiète. Elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pus ne pas l'avoir déjà retrouver et elle était persuadée qu'ils préparaient un coup. Elle a ramené un jour des cubes étranges avec des dessins et des chiffres. Elle vous a isoler de votre frère et l'observait jouer. Mais il n'a rien fait d'étrange, mis différente dispositions… Elle a alors rigoler et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle venait de le sauver d'un accident mortel, comme si on avez voulu lui arracher

Et c'est tout ?

Pour votre frère oui

Que voulez vous dire ?

…Vous, vous êtes arrivée et vous avez pris les cubes innocemment et avez jouez avec. Elle ne s'occupait pas de vous, trop soulager d'avoir « sauver » son fils. Et vous avez disposez les cubes d'une étrange manière. Lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer elle vous a regardez et a pâlit. Elle a enlever et vous a demander a trop reprise de recommencer. Chaque fois vous refaisiez la même chose et têtue, vous ne vouliez pas faire autre chose, c'était une …logique.

Et après ?

Elle a paniquée

Parce que je jouais avec des cubes ?

Non. C'était des cubes spéciaux d'après ce que j'ai compris. Si Thomas faisait plusieurs disposition dont une ou deux semblables à la votre, vous c'était systématique, dés qu'on changeait un cube de place vous remettiez tout en ordre. Elle s'est énervée et vous disputez. Vous avez pleuré et vous êtes aussi énervée et êtes partie.

De quoi avait elle peur ?

Elle est venue vous réconforter et pleurait en murmurant qu'elle ne les laisserait pas vous emmener…

Des flots vagues de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Des disputes avec sa mère. Elle était jalouse de Thomas des fois parce que sa mère était moins dure avec lui qu'avec elle. A présent elle comprenait pourquoi…

Je me rappelle qu'elle était dure avec moi…

Elle vous protégeait et observait plus que Thomas. Mais vous n'étiez pas aussi différent que ça…de vrais petits caméléons

Maggie sourit ne saisissant pas l'impacte de la réflexion…

Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec l'enlèvement ?

Il soupira

Jarod semblait en être convaincu

Il est revenu ? demanda Maggie pleine d'espoir

Après votre départ il y a 13 ans. Il a essayé de tenir sa promesse. A la mort de mes parents, il a dit qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je l'oublies, ainsi que tout le reste

Il savait quelque chose ?

Sûrement.

Excusez moi mais…comment sont morts vos parents ?

Marc ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hésita. Il voyait la conviction dans les yeux de Maggie. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver hormis tout lui dire…

Il ouvrit la bouche. Un petit bruit de vitre cassée suivit d'un autre bruit sourd…celui d'un objet qui perçait l'air à grande vitesse. Ce fut tout. Le visage de Marc se décomposa. Il referma la bouche et porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Une douleur immense et rapide l'envahissait rapidement.

Par réflexe Maggie s'accroupie par terre et rampa jusqu'à l'homme. Un bruit de pneux crissait dehors. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra.

Restez avec moi, battez vous….dit elle en appuyant sur la blessure comme si elle pouvait l'arrêter

Sauvez vous…

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras :

Sauvez vous…ils arrivent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Thomas était tranquillement allongé sur son lit et plongé dans une émission d'ethnologie…

Sa sœur était plongée dans le passé…lui c'était le présent qui l'obsédait.

Comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient, et les protéger, la protégée. Depuis la mort de leur mère, Maggie ne cessait de rechercher la vérité.

Lui, avait cesser lors de la fuite de leur première famille. Il s'était attribuer une mission : la protégée.

Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait compris dans cet établissement dépassait de loin ce que Maggie imaginait…

Il le savait ; sa sœur imaginait un passé où leurs parents s'aimaient, où ils étaient innocents et normaux. Ayant eu quelques ennuis et pour une raison quelconques, furent assassinés.

Déjà enfant, elle jouait à retrouver son père. En explorant, elle avait trouver une photo d'un homme avec sa mère. Elle avait fouiller et retrouver pleins d'informations…

Thomas, je crois que c'est notre père

Comment peux tu le savoir ?

Je le sais c'est tout…il a les même yeux que moi…

Maggie il est mort

On a qu'à demander à maman

Maggie, Thomas qu'est ce que vous….

Les yeux bleus cyan de leurs mères, d'ordinaires doux, s'étaient raidis et un voile de colère les enveloppait

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Maman, avait innocement dit Maggie, qui est cet homme ? Qui est…jarod ?

Leur mère lui avait prit le cadre et la boîte et balança violemment la photo

Je vous avait interdit de monter là !

On cherchait papa ! s'entêta Maggie

Il est mort Maggie ! dit la voix froide et brisée de leur mère

Je suis sure que tu mens !

Je suis ta mère Maggie et tu dois m'écouter !

Qui était il ? demanda t elle

Tu ne dois pas le savoir !

Pourquoi ?!

Thomas se rappelait que leur mère s'était calmée. Maggie avait le don de percer en elle les questions les plus importantes. Elle se radoucie et s'assied en face de la petite

Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre…votre père était un homme bien

Sa voix était légèrement brisée

Mais des hommes méchants ont voulus…punir maman. Il l'a défendu

Et il est mort, conclut Thomas

Elle le fixa et acquièça. Elle les prit dans ses bras faisant mine de les consoler, alors que c'était elle qu'elle voulait consoler.

Je suis désolé…mais si vous rechercher votre père, ces hommes vous tueront…parce qu'ils veulent punir maman…

Mais de quoi ? demanda Thomas

De vous aimer, dit elle simplement, d'être avec vous

Je vengerai papa, bafouilla Maggie

Non Maggie, ces hommes sont vraiment méchants, ils capturent les enfants comme vous et les enferment. N'oublies jamais, la liberté est la chose la plus importante au monde ! Ne laisse personne t'emprisonner. Jure le.

Oui…je le jure maman, répondit elle

Moi aussi, ajoutai Thomas, je te le jure maman.

Thomas ne dormait pas la nuit. Le visage de sa mère le hantait. Ce souvenir tout particulièrement…

FLASH BACK

Le petit garçon de 8 ans explorait les larges couloirs. Les hommes étaient partis et ne lui demandait plus de tests. Les expéditions avec sa sœur lui avait appris à être curieux. Il entendit du bruit et se cacha. Une femme marchait l'air anxieux. Elle avait à la main un revolver. Elle était entièrement habillée de noir. Un homme était avec elle. L'air doux et ayant la soixantaine, il lui parlait. Il était anxieux lui aussi.

Où en êtes vous Broots ? disait il au téléphone

Alors ? Il a localisé Jarod ? disait elle

Attendez ! dit l'homme, j'ai entendu du bruit par là

Thomas tenta de s'enfuir mais il était ralenti par la peur. Elle le poursuivit, l'attapa par le col et le colla contre le mur. La peur se traduit en joie, et une incompréhension pour le garçon. Tandis que la femme se pétrifia et pâlit comme si elle voyait un fantôme

Maman ! dit il en se jetant dans ses bras

Elle resta de glace un instant et ne dis rien comme si elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître

Qui est ce ? demanda l'homme

Puis la jeune femme s'accroupit à la hauteur de Thomas, lui prit le visage et le scruta, comme si elle voulait la preuve qu'elle ne rêvait pas

Thomas ? Oh mon dieu !

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, se laissant aller aux larmes : des larmes de joie.

Mon dieu merci ! oh merci….

Le petit garçon aussi pleurait. Il l'avait cru morte pendant un an.

Mademoiselle Parker, dit l'homme, vous connaissez ce garçon ?

C'est mon fils Sydney, répondit elle

Votre fils ? répondit il surprit

Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient morts, ajouta t'elle brisée, Lyle m'a affirmer qu'il les avaient tués…ils auraient décidément tout fait pour me retenir ici ! A leur service !

L'homme s'accroupit à la hauteur de Thomas et le scruta. Il avait l'air fatigué mais doux. Il était pâle en le voyant mais il eut un petit sourire.

Ce visage me rappelle un autre petit garçon que j'ai très bien connu…un garçon que j'ai considéré comme mon fils

Miss Parker eut un léger sourire entendu.

Hormis vos yeux, il ressemble très pour trait à notre caméléon à son âge

Il n'est pas au courant pour eux…

Je savais que cela se finirait de la sorte entre vous

Il n'y a rien entre nous !

Rien ? demanda t il en fixant Thomas auquel il sourit, je m'appelle Sydney. Un ami de tes parents.

Thomas, répondit il timidement

Ce n'est qu'un accident, répliqua t elle doucement

Malgré tout vous les aimez comme la prunelle de vos yeux

Ce sont mes enfants Sydney !

Cependant, on réagi de différentes façons lorsque les enfants sont voulus ou non. Lorsqu'on a aimé la personne, ou non…même si on aime les enfants, inconsciemment ils sont le souvenir vivant de cette personne. Et vous ne m'avez pas l'air de le rejeter…

Que fais tu ici ? continua Miss Parker en feignant de ne pas écouter Sydney

Nos parents adoptifs nous ont amener ici

Maggie est vivante ?! Où est elle ?

Elle est restée à l'entrée, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle

Pas d'elle ? Pas d'elle pour quoi ?

Pour les tests étranges…

Mon dieu, ils savent sûrement, dit Sydney, son lien de parenté. Ils veulent recommencer leurs projets !

Ironie du sort, dit sa mère avec un sourire, ils se trompent de cobaye…

Il la fixa surprit et murmura :

Que voulez vous dire ?

Miss Parker et Sydney se retournèrent en entendant un bruit. Cette partie est flou…Thomas se souvient du visage inquiet de sa mère. Qu'elle est partie en courant. Sydney l'avait pris et lui avait trouver une cachette dans laquelle il lui dit de ne pas bouger. Lorsqu'il n'entendrait plus rien, il devrait s'enfuir le plus vite possible, emporté sa sœur et quitter cette famille. Elle leur voulait du mal.

Thomas s'était exécuté mais se rappelait très bien des coups de feu. Des cris. Et de l'agitation…

FIN DU FLASH BACK :

Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette rencontre à Maggie. Elle aurait voulu retrouver leur mère. Il était persuadé qu'ils l'avait tuée parce qu'elle cachait quelque chose : eux.

Et Maggie était menacée. Il l'avait compris ce jour. Il fallait écarter sa sœur du passé et de la disparition de leur mère et des mystères qui l'entourait.

Pourtant le bruit d'un message mail attira son attention. Son cœur s'accéléra et il partit en trombe après avoir lu

_Maggie est en danger. Le Centre la repérée. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Maggie marchait, seule, dans la nuit noire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en pagaille et elle avait le souffle court. Ses jambes et ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans son cœur…

Les images défilaient. Le son de sa voix également. Le bruit des pneus qui crissaient. Celui des tirs…Le froid du métal contre sa tempe et l'haleine froide et pestilentielle de l'homme qui la tenait en joug.

Elle l'avait reconnu. Un seul regard et elle s'étaient pétrifiés. Celui qui avait hanté ses nuits. Celui qui les avaient poursuivis. Celui qui leur avait arraché leur mère. Celui qu'elle regardait comme un meurtrier.

FLASH BACK :

Maggie était accroupie prés du corps de Marc. Son corps était froid, et ses membres se raidissaient. La balle n'était pas loin du cœur. Les derniers mots de l'homme résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Ellle était pétrifiée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle sentait qu'il lui fallait fuir, qu'un danger la guettait. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle tenait dans ses bras le corps d'un homme mort par sa faute…tout comme sa mère.

Elle n'avait jamais vu la mort en face. Dans les histoires, les reportages ou les films c'est différent. Cela nous touche…mais la tenir dans ses bras…voir un homme vivant mourir devant vous…cela vous saisie d'une manière étrange et stupéfiante.

On prend conscience de la réalité de la vie, de la fragilité des choses…

Maggie se releva lorsqu'elle entendit des hommes dehors hurler :

Cherchez les ! Dépêchez vous !

Elle regarda dans toute la pièce affolée. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en aller, vite. Mais elle ne savait comment. Elle se sentait prise au piège comme un animal en cage. Pourtant, un instinct enfoui en elle lui commanda de tout essayer.

Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait appris que la liberté était un des biens les plus précieux, peut être plus précieux que la vie elle-même…

Elle voulut passer par la fenêtre, se cacher derrière un meuble ou dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta devant les photos. Pris celle de sa mère avec Thomas et elle et allait s'en aller lorsqu'une photo l'arrêta. Cet homme…avait été proche de sa mère. Et elle l'avait revu hier dans les cuisines. Maggie s'en voulait de la mort de Marc mais elle signifiait quelque chose de plus important. Et cet homme était la clef !

Elle s'empara de la photo qu'elle planqua. Un violent bruit de porte démolie résonna dans la maison….

Thomas pris les clefs de son scooter et son blouson. Il savait où était Maggie. Sans rien dire à sa sœur, il était déjà retourné dans cet endroit. Seul.

C'était là que tout avait commencé. C'était forcément là que Maggie était partie si son correspondant lui avait signaler qu'elle était en danger. Il savait qu'un jour, Maggie serait en danger du fait de son entêtement et de l'acharnement de ces hommes.

Il se demandait même si ce n'était, quelque part, pas son destin…

Il ne pensait simplement pas que cela arriverait si tôt.

Il démarra le moteur de son engin et enfilant son casque dépassa les limites de vitesses autorisées.

Maggie se retourna et vit les hommes en costard noirs la viser avec leurs armes. La jeune femme tenta de s'enfuir. Ils tirèrent.

Ne tirez pas nous avons besoin d'elle vivante dit une voix d'homme

Maggie continua sa course vers la fenêtre mais deux hommes entrèrent par celle-ci, la brisant sans état d'âme. Ils l'empoignèrent. Maggie avait quelques maîtrises des arts martiaux et se défendit instinctivement les mettant au sol.

Les autres tirèrent. D'autres arrivèrent par la fenêtre et l'agrippèrent. Elle se débatta griffant et mordant provoquant un cri de rage de l'un d'eux.

La voix d'homme rigola d'un rire méchant.

Il n'y a pas de doute sur tes origines à toi

Maggie se retourna et fit face à l'homme. Elle se raidit aussitôt. Elle reconnaissait ce visage. Celui froid de serpent que sa mère avait jadis nommé Lyle…

Thomas tourna et s'arrêta soudain brutalement. Deux voitures blindées noires. Une dizaines d'hommes en costards et lunettes noires le tenait en joug. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêta.

Prés de l'une de ces voitures, un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs courts et des yeux verts-bleus froids comme ceux d'un serpent lui souriait et tenait sa sœur Maggie, un revolver contre la tempe.

Thomas, le retour du fils prodigue ! dit celui-ci

Fuis ! Thomas enfuis toi ! Tu es en danger ! cria Maggie, ce sont eux qui ont enlevés Maman ! Ils ont tués un homme ! Fuis !

Rassures toi, continua le serpent, petit Thomas n'a pas l'intention de fuir, n'est ce pas ?

Le regard chocolat de Maggie alla de l'homme à son frère dans un signe d'interrogation

Non, Thomas sait qu'il doit servir une cause bien plus grande, n'est ce pas ?

Libérez là et je vous suis

Quoi ? se stupéfia Maggie qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

Mais son frère suivait des yeux Lyle

Libérez là, ne la suivait pas et ne vous préoccupait plus d'elle à jamais, et je suis à vous

Bien, enfin un homme raisonnable. Le centre sera ravi de t'accueillir chez toi…

Le centre ? répéta Maggie stupéfaite.

Thomas en avait donc déjà entendu parler ?! Comment ? Et comment connaissait il ces hommes ? Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit ?

Quoi que veulent ces hommes ne leur obéit pas ! Souviens toi ! La liberté est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde

Faux, répondit Lyle, la puissance est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Voyons ne sois pas ridicule, dit il en armant le revolver et en regardant celui-ci

Le jeune homme le fixa et fixa sa sœur. La phrase qu'elle venait de dire résonnait encore dans son cœur. Oui c'est ce que leur avait dit sa mère. Et il était d'accord. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait suivre cet homme. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose de plus important que la liberté : celle de Maggie.

Depuis qu'il avait mené son enquête et qu'il avait découvert les origines de leurs parents, ils savaient que l'un des deux serait condamnés. Il savait que cet endroit, on y entrait, mais on n'en ressortait jamais vraiment…

Maggie était entêtée mais fragile. Son cœur était juste et libre. Un oiseau qu'on aurait enfermé dans une cage. Elle ne cesserait jamais de vouloir s'envoler, jusqu'à se faire tuer. Quant à lui, la pensée qu'elle vive libre suffirait…

Il savait des choses, il avait comprit des choses sur elle, que ni Maggie, ni ses hommes ne savaient. Elle était bien plus importante qu'ils ne croyaient tous…

Elle était leur dernier espoir…et lorsqu'elle serait prête elle pouvait déterminer leur avenir à tous. Si elle était capturée par le Centre, cela pouvait être l'effet inverse. Ce serait peut être plus grave que lorsque leur père avait été capturé.

S'ils la tuaient, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir d'avenir…

Si la vie de Thomas avait une valeur c'était pour protéger Maggie.

Avec leur père, ils avaient conscience du potentiel de leur capture. Ils l'ignoraient pour Maggie…c'était le cadeau que leurs parents leurs avaient faits…

Il leva les bras au ciel et s'avança. Regardant avec un sang froid exceptionnel Lyle

Libérez là et je viens avec vous

Thomas….non…répéta Maggie les yeux brillants

Elle connaissait Thomas. Elle savait qu'il donnait sa vie pour elle. Sa liberté. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se serait jeter sur ses hommes et fait tuer pour son frère. Mais il y avait dans son regard une lueur qui l'informait qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Le regard bleus azur de Thomas frappa Lyle. C'était un regard particulier. Il le connaissait de son vieil ennemi Caméléon : Jarod. Mais là c'était particulier. Il y avait aussi quelque chose du frère de ce dernier mais pas seulement…

Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce regard, une détermination et une rage sourde. Comme celui qui brillait dans celui de sa sœur et plus encore qui avait briller dans celui de son père.

Et malgré lui, le jeune homme lui provoquait un frisson. Il avait un peu peur. Peut être plus peur qu'avec Jarod. Le caméléon était prêt à tout mais tout comme Maggie la liberté était ce qui comptait le plus, ainsi que la justice.

Il y avait une lueur de principe et de bonté qui fixait des limites, qu'il retrouvait chez d'autres personnes dont Maggie.

Pas chez ce jeune homme. Le fait qu'il se rende ainsi était presque trop facile. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas ce dont le jeune homme était capable. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement hérité des capacités de son père et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur…

Même si sa sœur avait « trahie » le Centre au travers de la naissance de Thomas, Lyle était fier qu'il ait comme neveu, un petit génie qui pourrait servir les intérêts de leurs boîte.

Mais il espérait au fond de lui que le jeune homme ait hérité du caractère de son père et non celui de la famille Parker. Auquel cas il pourrait être vraiment dangereux aussi bien pour eux…

Lyle relâcha Maggie mais un nettoyeur la retint. Thomas vint vers eux et se laissa passer les menottes devant les yeux suppliants de Maggie qui se débattait. Elle ne dit rien.

C'est mieux comme ça. Ne me cherche pas petite sœur. Oublie moi

Jamais, murmura t'elle se contrôlant de ne pas s'effondrée

Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentie. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais s'il te plait jure moi de laisser le passé où il est…

Maggie se dégagea de l'emprise d'un nettoyeur et se jetta sur son frère

Oh pitié, murmura Lyle

Je te retrouverai, murmura Maggie à son oreille

Non ne fais pas ça, crois moi certains secrets doivent rester secrets

Allez on y va !

Les nettoyeurs prirent Thomas. Maggie tenta dans un dernier éffort de libérer Thomas mais elle fut rejetée violemment par un nettoyeur.

Elle croisa une dernière fois le regard de Thomas et murmura :

Merci…

Un bref sourire. Un simple sourire avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture et disparaisse. Maggie ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

Elle courra jusqu'au scooter et démarra le moteur. Elle eut du mal à le manier mais finit par apprendre rapidement à le contrôler.

Un coup de feu perça lui fit changer de cap et elle atterrit dans les buissons. Le temps qu'elle redémarre….les voitures avaient disparues…à jamais.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Maggie errait à présent. En une journée, elle avait fait tué un homme et capturé son frère. Ce Centre, comme ils l'appelaient lui avait voler sa mère et maintenant son frère.

Elle avait un goût de dégoût dans la bouche. Un goût de rage. Contre eux. Mais aussi contre elle. Pourquoi s'était il sacrifié pour elle.

En cet instant, la vérité n'avait pas une si grande importance…

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Stacey et John. Une larme coulant doucement le long de sa joue et le vent balayant ses cheveux.

Maggie marcha comme si elle était morte. Elle poussa la porte et réalisa avec peur que le verrou n'était pas fermé….qu'il avait été forcé.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Pourtant à cette heure ci, ils ne dormaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas non plus au travail.

Maggie eut la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle appela le nom de ses parents dans la maison, mais les traces de balles dans les murs ne la rassuraient pas…

…au fond d'elle-même elle pressentait la réalité du mensonge…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ne bougea plus. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher de la vision cauchemardesque…

Ils étaient immobiles. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils ne diraient plus jamais rien. Maggie s'agrippa contre un mur. Un grand froid l'envahie.

Thomas avait raison…on ne pouvait rattraper le passé. On ne pouvait qu'avancer dans l'avenir. Elle avait détruit le sien…

…elle était seule.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Dans une salle sombre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, étaient assied dans un petit matelas.

Il avait été durant toute sa vie dans cet endroit. Son regard semblait perdu dans le monde extérieur et pourtant animé de milles pensées extérieur.

Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant ce n'était plus la trace de son ancien ami et grande affaire du centre.

Il parcourait différents journaux, différentes photographies.

Aujourd'hui il était occupé à dessiner. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il recommençait. Le dessin ne satisfaisait pas assez. Il n'arrivait pas exprimer, à mettre au propre ce qu'il avait compris, ce qu'il pressentait, et ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Les clichés des rouleaux que l'on avait réussis à conserver lui avaient été montrés par Raines. Mais Angelo ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ni a lui, ni à quiconque…

Il sentait que la vérité allait approcher.

En rencontrant le visage de Thomas dans les couloirs, il fut saisit d'effroi et tout le monde prit sa réaction comme une habitude. Seuls Miss Parker, Sydney et Broots arrivaient à bien le comprendre et, ici, c'étaient les seuls en qui il avait confiance.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que des vestiges du passé et aucun de ses amis n'étaient là…

Il y avait juste Debbie, la fille de Broots, qui était entré au Centre par hasard et embobinement. Son père avait fait une grave dépression et elle avait cette petite lueur qu'avaient ces anciens amis de comprendre la vérité…

Aujourd'hui la jeune femme avait une trentaine d'années et elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Mais on l'avait séparé de lui, préférant ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé.

Après la mort de miss Parker, c'était Lyle qui avait les commandes du Centre.

Angelo garda son dessin et prit une craie. Il se mit nerveusement à dessiner sur son mur. Un dessin étrange. Un visage sans yeux, ni nez, ni bouche. Un visage féminin entouré de flammes et de symboles en cercle.

Il s'agita attirant l'attention de quelques nettoyeurs qui informèrent Raines responsable de celui-ci.

Mais il s'en moquait. Il s'écarta et explosa de joie un peu excentrique. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Mais ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait une telle joie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait dans ce dessin une petite lumière qui pourrait éclipser cet enfer…

Il savait ! Il savait qu'il avait compris. Les rouleaux détenaient une prophétie. Une prophétie concernant le Centre, concernant Jarod et Miss Parker aussi…

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas à eux. Ils en étaient les gardiens eux aussi. Les acteurs aussi. Ils étaient la clef mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important encore.

Ils représentaient les visages tristes, la lumière qui sort des ténèbres. L'association des deux forces opposées. Leur union amenait une nouvelle lueur d'espoir. Une force suffisamment puissante qui pouvait détruire le pire des enfers, qui détruirait le Centre à jamais. Une personne qui avait le pouvoir de les libérer…

Qui ramènerait l'espoir et ferait ressurgir les morts et les fantômes.

Ceux qui portent en eux le sang des innocents périront à leurs tours dans les chaînes, murmura t'il

Angelo…dit la voix perfide de Raines, qu'as-tu découvert ?

Il se retourna vers l'homme squelettique que même le temps ne semblait pas tué. Mais pour la première fois, c'est un sourire qu'il lui adressa

La mort ! Les rouleaux….sont la mort !


	7. Chapter 7

_Tout d'abord merci pour ces encouragements et ces commentaires. Ca me motive vraiment pour continuer. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et ne pas faire tomber la fic sous du blabla…_

_J'ai une petite idée mais ça risque de la rendre très longue et le temps de la faire aussi…_

_En tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 7 :

Quoi ?! Comment ça vous abandonnez l'enquête ?

C'est un ordre de là haut. C'est fini je suis désolé mais vu ce que nous avons comme preuve, cette affaire risque d'être classée affaire non résolue

Et de finir dans les oubliettes c'est ça ?

Ecoutez je suis vraiment désolé

Votre compassion ne ramènera ni mes parents ni mon frère ! répondit sèchement Maggie, qui est ce qui vous a payez ?

Le commissaire commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il connaissait la jeune femme et il était le seul à ne pas encore avoir lâcher. Parce que cette affaire n'était pas la première et parce qu'il avait un réel sens de la justice. Mais cela faisait 35 ans qu'il travaillait dans la justice et il connaissait son boulot. Cette affaire ne serai pas résolu et aucune cours n'accepterai aussi peu de preuve ou de pistes.

Je vous interdit de suggérer que je marche aux pots de vins c'est clair ?!

Alors dîtes moi qui marche aux pots de vins ! Qui dans vos supérieurs ?

Le commissaire Manderson se détourna de la jeune femme, agacé. Il n'aimait pas croire que quelques personnes au sein de cette équipe soient corrompues au point de caché des meurtres

Maggie le suivait

Commissaire Manderson ! Le Centre comme ils l'appelaient doit être une grosse boîte ! Ces hommes n'avaient pas de petites bagnoles volées, leurs gardes du corps avaient l'air d'être formés et de ce que je me souviens leurs locaux et leurs matériels n'étaient pas anciens. Ces gens sont finnançés ils ont de l'argent ! Et la possibilité qu'ils puissent l'exploité pour faire disparaître des meurtres ne m'étonnerai guère !

Maggie ! il se calma et parla un peu plus bas, ce que nous avons est trop insuffisant. Vous voulez savoir mon avis ? Je pense comme vous, mais je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de vous aider. Cette affaire relèverai maintenant plus du FBI voir de la CIA je ne sais pas.

Aucune affaire ne devrai être classée et mise aux oubliettes ! Ces gens continueront leurs crimes ! Vous faites ce métier pour faire la justice non ?

Manderson soupira. Il commençait à être vieux. Et cette affaire lui rappelait une affaire de disparition d'enfant que lui avaient raconté son mentor, en 1963. Il avait cherché pendant plus de 20 ans mais l'affaire devenait très complexe. Certaines personnes avaient été corrompues. A la mort d'une jeune femme du nom de Parker, un dossier dont il avait eu vent, lui-même, étant encore jeune avait décider de r'ouvrir l'enquête. Ils étaient aller loin…jusqu'à ce que son mentor se fasse assassiner sous ses yeux. Aujourd'hui il avait une bonne soixantaine et une famille. Il n'était pas seul.

Il ressentait toutefois en Maggie le même désir de justice, la même volonté qu'il avait à l'époque. Son frère avait été capturé. Il sentait qu'elle ne rennonçerai jamais. Il émanait chez cette jeune femme une force qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

J'ai une famille Maggie !

Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il l'attira un peu à part et baissa la voix

Cette enquête est très similaire à d'autres enquêtes que j'ai effectuées dans le passé. Je sais par expérience que ces gens sont dangereux et bien protégés Maggie. J'ai essayé de vous aider, du mieux que je pouvais, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Et vous, vous devriez aussi penser à reprendre votre vie comme des millions d'autres personnes. Croyez moi vous pourriez vous faire tuer

Maggie se dégagea. Même si elle pouvait lire la peur du commissaire, même si elle pouvait comprendre, elle avait dans le cœur beaucoup de tristesse et de colère.

Mon frère est prisonnier de ces assassins ! Ma mère est morte par eux ! De même que mon père, Stacey et John. Ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Croyez moi commissaire, je ne m'arrêterai pas là !

Maggie je vous en supplie ne faîtes pas de bêtises

Ne vous en faites pas…

Elle partit du bureau les cheveux dans le vent. Il la suivit en s'en voulant un peu. Il fit un pas pour la rejoindre mais s'arrêta…non il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

Il avait malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment.

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna.

- Commissaire Manderson ?

- Des nouvelles ? demanda une voix claire mais âgée

- Je lui ai dit d'abandonner.

- Vous avez bien fait

- Pour tous vous dire je serai plutôt de son avis à elle…

- Cette affaire est trop dangereuse croyez en mon expérience…elle est en danger

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

- Au revoir Manderson.

L'interlocuteur raccrocha. Manderson avait confiance en l'homme mais il avait néanmoins un doute. La confiance ne donne pas toujours raison. Elle est parfois un bandeau qui vous aveugle…

* * *

Thomas était allongé. Dans la petite salle qui lui servait de chambre. S'il s'attendait à ce que ses ravisseurs ne soient pas des enfants de cœur, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

Il était traité comme un véritable cobaye. Peut être comme un cobaye de première classe mais comme un cobaye tout de même.

De ce qu'il entendait, avec lui ils avaient repris un projet qu'ils nommaient « le projet caméléon ». On lui avait mandaté un mentor. Un certains Raines. Un homme assez âgé qui avait une bouteille à oxygène derrière lui pour respirer.

Thomas ne voulait pas créer d'émeute. Il en encourrait la santé de ceux qu'il aimait et par-dessus tout la santé de sa sœur. Mais il se doutait que le but de ce qu'on lui apprenait, les études qu'on lui demandait n'étaient pas à de bonnes fins. C'est pourquoi il faisait tout pour feindre d'avancer rapidement. Mais ils ne se décourageaient pas. Bien au contraire, ils le flattaient…

Il dù avouer que parfois ils le rendaient réellement en colère. Tellement en colère que certaines nuits ils rêvaient de les assassiner ou de se venger. Lorsqu'il voyait certaines images il était également en colère. La trahison, la manipulation…où était la justice.

Pour certaines choses oui, il était désillusionné. Où était la justice ? Où était la paix ? La tolérance ? Il sentait parfois une sorte d'énergie qu'il lui donnait envie de tout briser. La pensée de Maggie le regardant sévèrement le calmait alors.

Il ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi mais cet homme, Lyle, semblait placer en lui un espoir qu'il ne distinguait pas. Raines n'avait pas l'air d'accord. S'il avait une chambre au lieu d'une cellule c'était en parti grâce à cet homme. Raines aurait continuer de le regarder comme un rat. S'il se sentait flatter au fond de lui, il entendait la voix de Maggie qui aurait crié qu'il y a une raison à ce traitement…

Certaines expériences étaient intéressante il du l'avouer, et il ne se connaissait pas autant de dons pour s'identifier aux gens. S'il avait hésité tout d'abord, il avait ensuite trouvé là un moyen de retrouver Maggie, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ou encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère.

On lui remettait dernièrement des coupures de journaux afin d'essayer de suivre la trace d'un homme, de le comprendre pour le devancer. Ils le prétendaient très dangereux. Thomas n'était pas dupe. Toutefois, il doutait parfois…il doutait en un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se permettait de faire la justice seul. Ils étaient horribles mais cet homme s'était échappé d'ici. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un monstre pire que lui ? Et Maggie était dans la nature…

- Maggie où es tu ? Se demandait il en regardant le plafond au dessus de son lit.

* * *

La jeune femme était allongée elle aussi. Les yeux fermée. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle écoutait le vide. Allongée sur le dos, elle ne s'était pas changée et était restée habillée. Cela faisait du bien. Le vide la calmait. Le petit bruit qui grésillait dans ses oreilles lorsqu'elle se coupait ainsi du bruit la calmait…c'était comme un petit chant.

Pourtant cette fois ci elle sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de son frère. Elle était fatiguée et trop faible pour que ça ne soit qu'un souvenir. Elle lui disait « Maggie où es tu ? ».

Elle r'ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Non. Elle était seule dans la chambre de son modeste studio. Elle sortit un peu sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais frappé sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Depuis quatre mois, elle entendait la voix de son frère ou d'autre lors de ses séances de « méditation ». Mais Maggie était rationnelle qui ne voyait dans le paranormal qu'un beau divertissement nous permettant de nous évader. Elle ne croyait pas en la télékinésie. Son frère la préoccupait beaucoup. Même si elle s'efforçait de faire le vide en elle lorsqu'elle se reposait ainsi, son cerveau travaillait. Et il évacuait ses pensées sous forme de voix imaginaires.

Elle était malgré elle, très sensibles aux émotions et à ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un pleurer ou mourir elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir en elle un grand vide comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose.

* * *

Dans un petit studio de la ville, non loin de celui de Maggie, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année observait un tas d'images accrochées à son mur. Des articles de journaux, quelques notes d'un cahier rouge…

Il réfléchissait et pris les papiers qu'il rangea dans son carnet. Demain il lui faudrait partir. Il avait résolu une affaire de plus. Une affaire qu'il était désespéré de voir si banales.

Cela faisait 25 ans qu'il s'était échappé de cet enfer pour réparer ce qu'il considérait comme des érreures. Même s'il se savait exploité par le Centre lorsque ces affaires avaient été commises grâce aux informations qu'il fournissait, il s'était senti responsable de toutes ces morts. C'est pourquoi il cherchait à résoudre des affaires de meurtres oubliés ou d'injustice à travers le monde.

Ses étonnantes capacités lui donnait le pouvoir de s'identifier à n'importe quelle personne. Comprendre leurs actions, leurs émotions et leur façon de penser. C'est pourquoi ils l'avaient surnommé le Caméléon. Et il passait 25 ans à ce servir de cela pour comprendre ce que les enquêteurs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Ils s'introduisaient dans un métier comme si il s'achetait une nouvelle chemise.

Mais c'était aussi son problème. Il n'avait aucune identité propre. Il s'était échappé pour être libre et connaître la vérité, retrouver sa famille. 25 ans plus tard, il n'avait guère avancé. Il avait vu il y a de cela longtemps sa mère accompagnée d'une jeune fille, probablement sa sœur ou sa demi sœur. Quant à son père il le savait mort. Il avait eu un frère Caméléon lui aussi mais qui avait mal tourné sous l'éducation de Raines.

Aujourd'hui il passait sa vie à aider les innocents, mais il n'avait ni famille, ni amis…ils seraient trop en danger. Ceux qu'ils avaient aimé mourraient tous…à cause de ses traqueurs.

A l'époque il avait encore un soutient. Un soutient et des espoirs. Il avait Sydney son ancien mentor qui jouait un double jeu au centre. Il souhaitait le revoir mais il souhaitait également le tenir loin du Centre. Broots n'était pas un mauvais gars non plus, mais le Centre l'effrayait un peu. Quant à Miss Parker…

Il l'avait perdu comme il avait perdu Zoé. Les deux femmes étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre. Il gardait de la première un très bon souvenir et il l'avait réellement aimé.

Mais Parker c'était différent. Tellement différent que lorsqu'il repensait à ce temps là, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée…

Le Centre l'avait mainte fois fait perdre espoir mais chaque fois sa rage de les vaincre ne faisait qu'accroître. Pourtant cette fois ci, ils l'avaient fait presque mourir…il ne savait plus s'il avait la force de combattre.

Il avait encore chaque nuit des images d'elle. De leur première rencontre à leur séparation.

Pendant cinq longues années elle l'avait pourchassé à travers le monde. Elle lui avait réellement pourri la vie ! Mais il savait que dans son cœur elle était aussi prisonnière que lui.

Et s'était en parti pour cette raison qu'il avait un petit temps de retard pour s'enfuir. Juste pour lui filer entre les pattes et l'occasion de la voir une fois…

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tirer sur lui.

Pendant ces cinq longues années il s'était laissé doucement charmé par elle. Il l'avait détestait et adorer à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sur Carthis la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

L'année suivante avait été différente entre eux. Leurs entrevues plus longues et dangereuses. Le jour où il l'avait le plus détester était le jour où ils avaient échangé leurs premier véritable baiser. La tigresse en avait profité pour lui passer les menottes et le conduire dans une des voitures du Centre.

Mais au dernier moment la voiture avait étrangement dérapé. Il s'était enfui, elle l'avait pourchasser et s'était arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un tel risque pour lui volontairement. Jamais il ne l'avait oublié…

Pas plus que la première fois qu'elle lui avait avouer à pleins mots ses sentiments dans cette maison en pleine tempête de neige lors des fêtes de Noël…

Il l'avait cru et ne s'était pas méfier. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras comme si elle allait s'échapper. Mais elle ne s'était pas échapper. Elle n'était jamais partie. Elle avait pris le risque de tout abandonner pour lui.

Ce jour là il avait cru réellement en l'espoir. L'espoir de terrasser le Centre. Elle, elle ne le voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était leur échapper. Oublier leurs conditions. Et ils s'étaient même pris à parler d'avenir, un avenir sans Centre, sans problème de traques, sans soucis…

Même si ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Il avait tant attendus ces moments qu'il ne voulait pas les gâcher. Pour lui comme pour elle. Il la surprenait de temps à autres à faire des cauchemars en prononçant son nom.

Cela avait durer 4 mois. Jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient fait repérer. Il s'était fait repérer. Parker aurait pus retourner au Centre et être libre. Au lieu de cela elle s'était infiltrée comme si rien n'était. L'avait nargué. Lui avait menti et lui avait briser le cœur pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'introduise une nuit dans sa cellule en le pressant et lui affirmant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle avait affrontée ses démons et avaient démissionner d'une étrange façon. Lorsqu'ils étaient de nouveau libres il se promit de ne plus jamais douter d'elle et de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensait à cet instant. Il faisait tourner dans ses doigts une petit boîte. Cette image qui ne l'avait plus quitter. Caché dans l'hôpital, il avait vu Parker sortir de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux l'air dépitée. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais il devait partir… il ne pouvait lui dire, il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laisser partir seul…

Il ne pouvait ouvrir la petite boîte. Il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Il la remit doucement dans le petit papier journal. Il parlait d'une attaque d'une maison : une maison qu'habitait Parker après son départ.

Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Sydney l'avait informé qu'elle était au Centre et vivante et de se méfier, que la chasse reprenait. Puis Sydney avait disparu lui aussi, de même que Broots et enfin…Parker.

Elle avait disparue des listes du Centre. Sydney avait eu le temps de lui dire qu'ils l'avaient emmené dans un endroit et qu'il soupçonnait, avec peine, que Lyle l'ait tué.

A vrai dire, Jarod soupçonnait le Centre d'avoir tué ses anciens amis depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait réellement plus rien.

Cette jeune fille, Maggie, lui avait ramener de mauvais souvenir en parlant de Centre et de Lyle, mais il se posait de plus en plus de question à son sujet.

Elle avait prétendu que sa mère s'était faites assassinée par les hommes du Centre, elle et son frère avaient fuis.

Elle l'avait reconnu en ambulancier. Et il se souvenait bien d'une petite fille. Une petite fille qui soulevait d'anciennes questions…si elle était la fille de Parker, cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait oublié…

Il était sincère, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se mêle du Centre. Parker ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il pouvait au moins protégé son enfant au nom de l'amour qu'il lui avait portée…

Il rangea la petite boîte dans son sac et soupira. Demain il lui faudrait partir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je sais d'avance ce que vous allez penser en voyant le nouveau personnage débarqué. Mais je vous rassure, je vais essayer de tout faire pour que ça ne ressemble pas à un retour dans le passé ou un tel père tel fille…_

_Je vais me creuser les méninges pour que ça soit un peu original._

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. _

Chapitre 8 :

Maggie marchait dans la rue de la ville, elle avait noté sur un papier une adresse. D'après les informations qu'elle avait eu, un homme correspondant à la description de l'ambulancier habitait non loin de là. Elle avait besoin de renseignements. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Qu'avait elle à y perdre maintenant ?

Harry débarqua de la voiture, un revolver en main en courant. Jeune, environ vingt ans ou vingt cinq maximum, il était suivit de deux hommes en costard noir et lunettes noirs qui avaient tout deux une arme à la main.

Il est là dedans ! criait il

Dans le petit immeuble visé, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années prenait la fuite.

Maggie tourna à droite. Elle voyait le grand immeuble vitré dépassé au dessus des maisons. Elle n'était plus très loin enfin !

Harry entra dans le long couloir. Il ne vit personne. Pointant son révolver devant lui il était attentif au moindre bruit. Il se fiait à son instinct et à son assurance. Il était le meilleur tireur du Centre. Un bruit venant de l'escalier attira son attention.

Ici ! cria t il avant de lancer à la poursuite du caméléon

Maggie arriva enfin devant l'immeuble. Mais où se trouvait la porte d'entrer ? La jeune femme commença à chercher une quelconque porte…

Jarod arriva enfin à la sortie. Devant lui se présentait deux choix. La porte sortie qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Et une autre porte qui donnait sur des couloirs. Sortir en courant dans la ville était trop facile. Il serait trop repérable. Mais le Centre devait être habitué et cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il s'était habitué à son nouveau chasseur.

Harry était loin d'être stupide !

S'il prenait ce couloir, il le devinerai. Jarod sourit…

Maggie trouva enfin une porte un peu cachée mais c'était déjà une porte. Prés de l'immeuble elle menait bien quelque part !

Jarod ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors. Il cherchait une cachette que son chasseur ne soupçonnerait pas. Lorsqu'une voix familière cria :

Vous ?! Attendez !

Il l'avait reconnu. C'était cette jeune femme Maggie. Mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui parler…

Il s'enfuit…

Maggie s'avançait vers la porte, lorsque elle l'a vit s'ouvrir et l'ambulancier, dans une tenue différente, sortir. Enfin !

Vous ?! Attendez !

Il l'a reconnut elle le savait, mais il partit en courant. La jeune femme était surprise. Qu'avait il a cacher ? Pourquoi courrait il ? Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il lui avait été difficile de retrouver sa trace. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça.

Elle se mit à lui courir après.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle derrière l'immeuble voisin.

Harry venait de sortir de l'immeuble. Il ne voyait pas Jarod. Merde ! Encore loupé. Lorsqu'il entendit

Attendez !

Il tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns courir après un homme. Précisément celui qu'il devait capturer !

Harry les poursuivit jusque dans une petite ruelle… il aperçut les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme tourner à droite.

Maggie était essoufflée mais elle ne se concentrait plus sur ses douleurs. Il allait lui échapper ! Son passé allait lui échapper ! Sa seule chance de retrouver Thomas. Elle pouvait bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une insuffisance respiratoire elle ne s'arrêtera pas de courir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Elle arriva sur un cus de sac. Où était il ? Elle était essoufflée mais elle se concentra. S'efforça de ne penser à rien et de se concentrer sur les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Jarod était collé à un mur, tout prés de la jeune femme. Le jeu d'ombre de la ruelle le rendait invisible, et il y avait un passage non loin. C'était le prix de sa liberté !

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle courut soudainement vers lui et lui bloqua le passage

S'il vous plait ne partez pas il faut que je vous parle

Un coup de feu ramena leur attention.

Arrête toi Jarod c'est fini ! cria une voix masculine

Harry tourna dans l'angle. Il ne voyait personne. Un cus de sac. Il entendit une voix féminine dans un côté sombre. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il la remerciait ! Il eut un sourire et tira vers le mur…

Arrête toi Jarod c'est fini !

Maggie tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Il était habillé d'un jean sombre et d'une veste de cuir par-dessus un tee shirt noir. Mais il tenait à la main un révolver et était suivi de deux gardes du corps. Non pas des gardes du corps ! Maggie les reconnu. C'était les même que ceux qui accompagnait Lyle !

Elle se pétrifia. Ceux qui poursuivait Jarod étaient les même que ceux qui avaient enlever son frère ! Pourquoi ?

Maggie se retourna vers Jarod qui avait disparut !

Harry vit le caméléon courrir essayant vainement de s'enfuir. Le contraire l'aurait un peu déçu il devait l'avouer. Au fond de lui, Harry l'enviait un peu.

Il tira dans la jambe de celui-ci et réussit. Le caméléon se retint au mur mais et s'arrêta un instant mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

Maggie reprit ses esprits. Elle vit le jeune homme inconnu tirer dans la jambe de Jarod et celui-ci se retenir au mur, très largement ralentit.

Non ! Ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils réussissent !

La jeune fille s'approcha sans bruit du jeune homme et attrapa l'arme dont elle s'empara par une technique de karaté qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse. Elle sentit le bras se déboîter légèrement et entendit le petit bruit largement recouvert par les cris de douleur et de surprise du jeune homme.

Maggie ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle courut aider l'ambulancier de son enfance et visa les gardes du corps et le jeune homme :

N'approchez pas ou je tire !

Harry sourit. Il savourerait enfin sa victoire. Il allait sûrement avoir une promotion pour un tel exploit. Lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une autre présence l'attraper. C'était cette jeune femme qui essayait de s'emparer de son revolver. Il ne lâcha pas prise. Elle non plus ! Il sentit une violente douleur dans le bras et entendit un bruit sec : crac ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Il lâcha de suite l'arme.

Entre la douleur et la colère il vit la jeune femme courir vers Jarod et le protéger avec l'arme qu'elle lui avait dérobé, le menaçant et menaçant les nettoyeurs :

N'approchez pas ou je tire !

Attrapez le ! Neutralisez la ! hurla t il fou de rage

Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là ?!

Les nettoyeurs visaient Maggie mais la jeune femme tira vers n'importe où un peu paniquée. Elle ne savait pas tirer. Elle n'avait jamais tirer. Son cœur battait. Elle essayait de viser. Ca fait beaucoup plus classe dans les films. Dans la réalité c'était beaucoup plus dur. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mort. Même si elle était en colère elle n'avait pas assez de sang froid, pas assez de haine pour désirer la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, pas de sa main. Elle tremblait. Elle avait bien trop peur. Alors elle tira un peu n'importe où ! Les gardes du corps reculaient et se protégeaient.

Approchez encore vos sales pattes d'ici et je ne vous rate pas ! lança t'elle glaciale

La jeune femme tira n'importe où comme une folle. Mais Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas folle. Il le pressentait. Elle avait les mains tremblantes. Il ressentait la peur en elle. Mais elle était déterminée. Elle ne lâcherai pas.

- Approchez encore vos sales pattes d'ici et je ne vous rate pas ! lança t'elle glaciale

Malgré lui, il la trouva mignonne et amusante.

Neutralisez là ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! hurla t il

La jeune femme changea de cap et tira vers lui. La balle atterrit non loin de ses pieds. Encore un coup raté mais le regard de celle-ci était noir.

Je ne te conseille pas d'énerver la gamine ou tu lui couras derrière avec un pied en moins c'est clair ?!

Neutralisez là ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! hurla t il

Maggie ressentit une vague de rage l'envahir à cette phrase. Non mais qui se prenait il celui là ? De l'orgueil mêlée à de la colère et une peur de perdre son ambulancier. Elle passa outra sa peur et tira vers le jeune homme.

Je ne te conseille pas d'énerver la gamine ou tu lui couras derrière avec un pied en moins c'est clair ?!

Tandis qu'ils discutaient Jarod et Maggie reculaient vers la sortir du mur. Les nettoyeurs et Harry les suivant avec un peu plus d'écart.

Lorsqu'ils furent arriver à la sortie Maggie lança :

Bien le bonjour au Centre !

Harry fut un peu surprit. Il vit la jeune femme partir avec le caméléon. Disparaître. Non ! Jamais il ne le permettrait !

Rattrapez les !


	9. Chapter 9

_Je vous remercie vivement pour tous ces commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouver l'histoire trop redondante ou autre…_

_J'espere que l'histoire vous plait donc si vous avez des petites remarques n'hésitez vraiment pas à le dire._

_Merci encore pour tous ces encouragements._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 9:

Harry entendait la voix de son patron parler. Il ne savait pas comment il devait lui avouer cela. Il était enragé mais a vrai dire la réaction de Lyle le terrifiait malgré lui.

Et sa promotion dépendait de lui.

Lorsqu'il le vit par la vitre l'homme lui fit un signe d'approcher. Il était en train de discuter au téléphone. Il avait un air décontracte et joyeux. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreux correspondants en Asie et c'était probablement avec un d'eux qu'il discutait.

Harry entra et s'assied. Il connaissait par cœur le bureau. L'image de la fuite de Jarod sous son nez… il aurait réussi pourtant, il était sur le point de réussir !

Lyle raccrocha avec un grand sourire et le regarda sans rien dire. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Face à cet homme il ne savait rien cacher. Et il savait que rien ne l'arrêtait…

Puis je savoir quand tu as encore échoué ?

Je le tenais ! répliqua t il d'un ton sec

Bien ! Parfait ! Où est il ? dit il ironique

J'ai dit je le **tenais. **J'étais sur le point de l'avoir mais on a eu un contre temps

Lyle était à présent beaucoup moins joyeux. Il avait des tics qui ne trompait pas Harry. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attraper ! Tu ne l'as pas attraper ! Encore une fois

Il était aidé !

Et par qui dis moi ? Les seuls qui pouvaient encore l'aider à nous échapper ont été éliminés depuis longtemps !

Je ne sais pas qui sais mais elle y était. Une fille…

Une fille ?

Oui une jeune femme l'a aidé à s'échapper. Elle …

Harry s'arrêta. Expliquer à Lyle comment cette jeune femme avait réussis à les maîtriser n'améliorerai pas sa carrière. Se faire battre, lui, un homme entraîné et ayant une expérience. Entraîné par le Centre qui plus est, se faire battre par une jeune femme débarquée de nulle part. Lyle allait soit le virer soit le ridiculiser. Peut être les deux à la fois.

Qui était elle ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à sa visite si tu veux savoir !

Ne me répond pas comme ça…

Même s'il craignait cet homme, Harry se retenait chaque fois de ne pas hurler. Lyle n'était pas l'homme que préférait Harry, mais il devait le supporter.

Je …je ne sais pas qui elle était, dit il en tentant de reprendre son calme, mais apparemment elle, elle connaissait Jarod. Elle nous a menacé avec un revolver. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir mais elle l'aurait fait. Elle semblait assez déterminée à le sauver.

Elle porte un revolver mais elle ne s'est pas s'en servir ?

C'était le mien…avoua t'il

Lyle eut un tic de surprise

Le …tiens ? Peux tu m'expliquer comment ton revolver est atterri entre ses mains ?!

Sa voix tremblait de rage même s'il gardait son calme

Elle m'a maîtrisé. Elle sait pas se servir d'une arme mais elle sait combattre.

En y repensant sa colère augmentait en repensant à la douleur qui le lançait encore dans le bras.

Lyle se contenta de fixer Harry froidement. Il soutint difficilement son regard mais le soutint. Il savait avec l'expérience qu'ici, si tu te montrais faible tu mourrais. Et lui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Cela fait six mois que tu es sur l'affaire j'aurais espérer que depuis le temps Jarod se trouverais ici au Centre ! dit il en se rapprochant

Ca fait 25 ans qu'il court et que vous n'avaient pas réussi à l'attraper !

Ma chère sœur nous a peut être trahie mais …

Elle ne lui a couru après que cinq ans ! Depuis vingt ans qu'avez-vous fait ?

Tu es un Parker Harry ne l'oublies pas ! dit il froidement, tu es mon fils qui plus est ! S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit c'est toi qui prendra le Centre en charge ! Mais crois moi je ne confierai pas le Centre à une personne incapable de ramener un homme au bercail, est ce bien clair ?!

Très clair

Bien…

Lyle s'écarta et rejoignis son bureau. Il s'assied et poussa un long soupir tout se massant les tempes.

Cette fille…comment était elle ? Que voulait elle ?

Je ne sais pas, mais elle ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois qu'elle voyait les nettoyeurs

Lyle releva légèrement la tête.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard…une certaine volonté combinée à de la colère…comme quand on reconnaît quelqu'un.

Lyle releva encore un peu plus la tête. Son visage pâlit soudainement. Tandis que celui de Harry était rêveur. Il admirait un peu la jeune femme. Elle l'intriguait.

Comment…comment était elle ?

Physiquement ?

Bien sur physiquement !

Hum…

Harry observa un instant Lyle. Il avait l'air anxieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

Je dirais…1 m 70, les cheveux châtains coupés ici, de grands yeux marron …hum une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. La peau clair…et plutôt bien foutue

Lyle se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur puis le tourna vers Harry. L'image d'une femme apparue. Elle était belle. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine ou une trentaine d'année. Les yeux azur ou océan, de grands yeux océans, des cheveux noirs coupés au carré…

Elle a un petit air de famille…dit il, si ce n'est qu'elle à les yeux bleus. Qui est ce ?

Lyle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il frappa du poing contre son bureau et jura dans un murmure.

Qui est ce ? répéta Harry

Un fantôme ! dit il, ma sœur ! Ceci était miss Parker !

Et ?

Cette jeune fille est sa fille ! Jarod est probablement son seul lien avec le meurtre de sa mère ! Nous l'aurons constamment sur le dos

Nous pouvons nous en débarrasser facilement où est le problème ?

Le problème ? Le problème c'est que son frère se nomme Thomas !

Thomas ? LE Thomas ? NOTRE Thomas ?

Oui NOTRE Thomas, qui se montre coopératif pour l'instant que si nous ne touchons pas un cheveux de sa chère Maggie !

Maggie ? C'est le nom de la fille ?

Exacte Maggie !

Nous avons des moyens de le faire coopérer non ? Après tout ce n'est pas un hôte de luxe !

Harry, Thomas est le fils de ma sœur. Même si ma très chère sœur à trahie le Centre et est tombée dans les bras de Jarod elle n'en restait pas moins une Parker crois moi ! Et ce jeune homme est son fils

On a l'esprit de famille dans le Centre maintenant ?

Quelque chose me dit que Thomas peut dépasser les limites que son père s'est interdit. Et s'il les dépasse nous courrons un grand danger.

Eh bien faisons en sorte que Maggie soit écartée sans qu'il n'en sache rien

Lyle sourit légèrement

Garde ton poste. Continues la trac mais Harry ramène le moi. Vivant ! Je veux voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il apprendra que son fils est détenu au Centre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : 

Jarod était assis dans un fauteuil d'un petit studio. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait faire confiance à cette jeune femme. Que lui voulait elle ?

Il en avait une petite idée. Mais elle les mettait tous deux en grand danger

Maggie revint avec quelques outils.

Mettez votre jambe contre la table et relevez votre pantalon. ordonna t'elle

Que comptez vous faire ? dit il un peu surprit

Vous épilez …répondit elle sarcastique et froide, à votre avis ?

Pour m'enlever cette balle il faudrai…

Vous inquiétez pas je suis grande, mettez votre jambe sur la table.

Jarod aurait voulus protester mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait frappé chez elle. Il l'observait attentivement. Il n'avait plus de doute : elle était bien sa fille. La ressemblance entre elle et Miss Parker était frappante. Hormis les yeux et les cheveux, c'était son portrait cracher.

Maggie attrapa un morceau de tissu qu'elle enroula autours de la jambe de Jarod et serra très fort. Elle avait réussi à trouver des gants du même style que les chirurgiens. Elle prit deux flacons qu'elle mélangea à doses équivalentes.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je n'ai pas tous le matériel et les désinfectants qu'il faudrait mais ne vous en faite pas cette solution reproduit les meilleurs désinfectants des hôpitaux

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux solutions et analysa rapidement qu'elle avait raison. Etudiante en médecine ? Quel âge avait elle ? Elle lui semblait jeune pour savoir tout ça.

Maggie en déposa sur une sorte de pince à épiler et un autre outil. Il l'observa durant un moment. Même si l'intention y était, il craignait qu'elle commette une erreur. Il fut surprit de ne sentir aucune douleur, et de voir que Maggie se débrouillait comme si elle avait 10 ans d'expérience.

Lorsqu'elle achevait de lui mettre un bandage, il la fixa et dit :

Etudiante en médecine ?

J'ai déjà eu une offre, mais non …

Un de vos parents étaient médecins ?

Non…

Comment savez vous faire ça dans ce cas ?

J'ai appris. On est déjà aller à l'hôpital une ou deux fois pour des accidents, et j'aime beaucoup les séries télévisés médicales. Dit elle en haussant les épaules

Il fut un peu surprit de la réponse.

Maggie c'est bien ça ? Maggie vous venez de réaliser une opération d'ordre médicale

Bien ! Et après ? J'ai droit à mon diplôme ?

Vous avez appris SEULE à faire ça ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Oui ! J'ai appris toute seule. Mais j'oubliais…vous devez en savoir quelque chose.

Pourquoi n'avez pas accepter d'étudier en médecine ? Il est clair que vous avez un don ! dit il avec un sourire en récupérant sa jambe

Si j'avais accepter dans toutes les écoles qui m'ont répondu favorablement simplement parce que j'avais appris à faire une truc sur un métier je serai dans 30 écoles en même temps…

Pardon ?

Comment se fait il qu'un ambulancier soit cuisinier vingt ans plus tard et qui plus est poursuivit par des hommes appartenant à une boîte qui se nomme le Centre ?

Jarod perdit son sourire et pâlit légèrement.

Trêve de plaisanterie ! dit Maggie, dîtes moi qui vous êtes

Pourquoi vous intéressez vous donc tant à moi ?

Parce que vous seul détenez les réponses que je cherche

Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous

Il se leva en récupérant sa veste. Maggie à ses trousses

Si vous sortez vous allez vous faire prendre !

Je leur ai échappé assez longtemps pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire

Sans moi vous ne leur auriez pas échappé aujourd'hui !

Et je vous remercie beaucoup mais croyez moi il vaudrait mieux pour nous que…

Maggie se planta devant lui les yeux pleins de rage tenant un revolver. Jarod se figea. Pas à cause d'elle. Pas à cause de la peur ou bien qu'il craignait la jeune femme. Mais elle ramenait à la vie de très vieux fantôme. Il la fixait. C'était incroyable à quel point elle lui ressemblait même dans son allure.

Je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu

Répondu à quoi ?

Je sais que vous connaissiez ma mère. Qui était elle ? Qui est le Centre ? Que nous veulent ils ? Pourquoi ces hommes vous poursuivaient …

Il était embéter. Il savait ce qu'étais ce besoin brûlant de connaître la vérité mais devait il l'exposer. Car il l'avait deviné, donner des réponses à Maggie l'amènerait directement dans la gueule du loup. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de jeune femme à lâcher l'affaire. D'autant plus si elle recherchait ce qui les raisons du meurtre de sa mère. Si elle tenait de Miss Parker pour le caractère, elle irait jusqu'au bout…

J'aimerai vous aider

Alors répondez. Restez

Je ne peux pas. Maggie c'est beaucoup trop dangereux

Pourquoi ?!! Nom de Dieu pourquoi ?!

Je…je connaissais effectivement votre mère, si vous êtes bien celle que je crois. Et parce que c'était une bonne amie je me dois de vous protéger vous comprenez ? Croyez moi elle n'aurait jamais voulus que je vous mette en danger

Maggie se calma un moment. Ces paroles elle les avait déjà entendu. Et Marc était mort. Thomas avait été enlevé et sa famille adoptive assassinée. Au Diable les dernières volonté de sa mère !

Jarod voulut passer mais Maggie l'en empêcha.

Ma mère est morte ! Si vous voulez me protéger dites moi la vérité

Vous n'avez pas conscience de qui sont ces gens ! dit il en commençant à s'énerver

Cela faisait 25 ans qu'il faisait tout pour fuir le Centre ! Miss Parker avait cherché à fuir elle aussi et elle en était morte. Sydney et Broots avaient également succombé au Centre. Et voilà qu'elle, une jeune femme libre voulait tout faire pour rechercher le Centre ! Il ne croyait pas un jour voir cela…

Oh si j'en ai conscience

Non vous n'en avez pas conscience ! Ils ont peut être pris votre mère sous vos yeux mais croyez moi ce n'est qu'une façade de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Maggie ils ont le pouvoir de briser votre vie

Maggie ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Il avait un regard protecteur et sévère. Un adulte élevant la voix contre un enfant dans le but de le protéger.

Je les ai vus briser la vie de personnes bien plus fortes, bien plus expérimentées que vous. Je les ai vu les priver de ce qu'ils ont le plus cher au point de les mener à la mort. Vous êtes jeune, libre et pleine de volonté vous avez d'autres choses à faire que de poursuivre ces gens là ! Vivez votre vie puisque vous avez cette chance !

Maggie le laissa passer. Ces paroles la marquaient et cet homme avait une sorte d'emprise sur elle. Comme un grand respect qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Dans un sens il n'avait pas tord mais il ignorait tout d'elle !

Ils ont tués ma mère, ils ont poursuivis mon frère, ils ont assassinés Marc, un homme qui essayait de me protéger ou de me dire qui était ma mère…

Jarod qui était partis s'arrêta

Ils ont enlevé mon frère. Mon frère qui semblait les connaître et qui s'est livré pour me sauver ! Ils ont assassinés ma famille adoptive…Ils ont déjà briser ma vie !

Il l'a fixa

Et ils auront définitivement brisé ma vie si je vis en ignorant tout cela. Si je vis sans me battre !

Il soupira.

On ne peut se battre contre eux sans mourir

Dans ce cas je mourrais ! Je vous en prie aidez moi à sauver mon frère !


End file.
